The Missing
by TheGoldenViolet
Summary: Something in her was telling her that their disappearance wasn't just accidental. Rated T for now. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or its characters. Reviews are LOVE!
1. The Escape

Mercedes could feel it. A sense of dread growing into a tangible mound in her chest. She knew that one of these times the boys would venture off and never return. They'd disappear into the night, the dirt shifting underneath their changing bodies, and their shadows would fade into the forests like a second skin. One of these times she wouldn't see her friends again. One of these days someone wouldn't return, only she hadn't expected for it to happen so soon. Finn had left earlier that day and had never come home. He vowed to be back before midnight and yet, there was still no sign of either him nor Rachel...It was only natural to worry.

Something in Mercedes was telling her that their disappearance wasn't just accidental. None of the others believed her though, so she waited... All night.

And the days that followed.

She spent much of her time in her kitchen, staring out the bay windows toward the forests that shrouded around Lima. And when they hadn't shown up within the week, Mercedes decided to make a trip to Rachel's parents home. They had seen neither hide nor tail of her since the previous Saturday.

Now it was Sunday night.

Silently, Mercedes maneuvered herself through the quiet halls of her home, slipping on her hood and concealing her face behind its large woolen fabric. She stepped into her tennis shoes, leaving a sloppily scrawled note on the kitchen table as she walked out the door. If none of the others were going to even look for Finn, she would... Even though she hadn't left the community grounds in years.

She staggered down her front porch steps and into the gloomy night, the air around her hanging heavy, nearly opaque in the stillness of the evening. The earth crunched underneath her feet as she walked, creating a soothing backdrop noise to the pounding of her heart in her chest. Her hands were tucked securely in the flaps of her sagging jacket pockets, overcome with tremors of anxiety as she crossed the first lime colored line drawn in the cement that marked the ten foot distance from the end of the community.

She can't even recall the last time she had gotten close enough to the city edge to see the city limit lines drawn onto the pavement. Her feet never let her venture off of Lima's enclosed community roads. Lima was a gated city. You could leave at your own free will if you pleased, but you had to pay a fine to do so. In the day, only men were allowed to leave, if their jobs required it. Women were supposed to stay within the city limits. This was a rule that had been in effect for as long as Mercedes could remember. And now that it was night time she knew that she could leave, but she'd have to sneak her way out.

Once she crossed the final lime colored line drawn on the cement road before her, she veered off the road, getting a safe distance away from the guards high towered post directly up above. There was a myth floating about that high up in the guards post was where all the ferals were kept and released to attack intruders who dared enter the city without being checked in by the squadron. It was just a myth, or so she had hoped.

Mercedes let out a breath and plowed towards the rickety wired fence, spotting the hole that the guys made years ago. They used it whenever they wanted to escape the fees and get out of the city for a while. Where they went, she was never entirely certain.

Mercedes removed her hood from her head for a moment and dropped down into a crouch. Observing the hole in the fence and calculating just how she could get through without seriously injuring herself.

She flopped onto her stomach and scooted her way out, her hair getting snagged on the tangled wires as she pushed herself through, dirt getting on her chin as she loosened her knotted curls. Once on the other side she rolled into the deep mound of weeds to make sure that she wasn't spotted by the guards and dusted herself off.

She'd managed to get onto her hands and knees to crawl through the weeds and towards the misty exit of Lima's limits when a pair of long arms wrapped around her waist. She tried to scream but her attacker hushed her harshly.

"Be quiet" the deep voice whispered sternly in her ear, dodging her weak attempt to push them aside. The deep voice made her stiffen. She'd heard that voice before. But only from afar. The attackers hands slid away from her waist and turned her around.

Mercedes eyes came to rest on the beautiful ones that haunted her dreams her entire life. They belonged to the man that was the Alpha of her clan. The man that never lived by the rules, a guy who left when he wanted to, and returned on a whim.

The same man that Mercedes always secretly loved. It was too bad that he wasn't planning on settling anytime soon. Besides if he were, Quinn would always be his first pick. She was going to be the perfect mother for a healthy set of werewolf cubs, all the retired mating females knew that. And only the best of the best got to become a mated pair with Alphas...

But regardless of this fact, Mercedes heart picked up a beat as the blonde haired man before her gave her a lazy smile. "Hey kid" he let out a deep breath, cloaking Mercedes in his woodsy midnight scent.

Her world stopped.

"Sam?" Mercedes whispered with uncertainty.


	2. Blood Sisters

**AN: This chapter is sort of a filler for the next ones to come so I decided to post it a bit ahead of schedule. Thanks to everyone who has already left me reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

**Flashback: **_"Hey kid" he let out a deep breath, cloaking Mercedes in his woodsy midnight scent._

_Her world stopped._

_"Sam?" Mercedes whispered with uncertainty._

**End Of Flashback:**

The Alpha male before her looked at her with confusion upon his face, his eyes searching hers as if to place her voice with one he had heard before. He didn't recognize her at all. But her scent was producing vivid images in his head; she was a werewolf for sure.

Sam's lips faltered into a frown and Mercedes gently removed herself from his grip, bowing her head to show her respects, which was required. She placed her palm out in front of him to show her outlined paw birthmark that was etched into the smooth contours of her hand. Sam set his hand over it in a mutual acceptance. The rule in the city of Lima was that all non-Alpha werewolves must offer their submission in the presence of an Alpha. Many times you'd see women and men alike offering up their palms, with their birth marks outstretched. If they were in wolf form they must lay on their backs, giving total and complete submission to their leader. It was expected. If this rule wasn't followed, the consequences were unspeakable.

"It is an honor." Mercedes kept her head bowed, waiting for the pressure of Sam's hand to fade away from her own. The Alpha remained silent for a moment, the sounds of crickets filling the air with a cacophony of noise. Sam tilted his head to one side, slowly sliding his hand away, inching backwards so that he rested all of his weight onto the balls of his feet.

Mercedes lifted her head and gazed into Sam's eyes. "Speak your name," his voice was quiet, hair falling into his eyes, giving them a haunting quality that made the hairs on the back of Mercedes' neck rise to the surface.

"I am Mercedes Vienna Jones, daughter of Nicola and Benson Jones. Born in District 1, sent here by messengers when I was first identified as a wolfen creature" Mercedes voice came out almost robotically. She had this information imprinted into her mind at a very young age. Her family was all-human, but somewhere down the line one of her ancestors had been a wolfen creature, an animal of the night. Their DNA made Mercedes what she is today, an outcast of the human world and apart of the supernatural.

Now that she was living in Lima she didn't even really remember life in District 1. Only humans lived there and her family could've stayed but they decided to leave with her.

"I could have you killed for leaving the city" Sam's voice intervened with her thoughts and she snapped to attention. A low whimper escaped her lips and she bowed her head again, waiting for the bearing of teeth to be placed upon her neck. He was right; the Alpha was _always_ right.

"Speak your destination" Sam gripped her chin, bringing it up from its bowed state so that he could look into her eyes again. Mercedes enjoyed the calloused feel of his hand on her face; it felt natural, warm and exotically beautiful all at once. She mentally kicked herself for enjoying this, reminding that inner voice in her mind that Quinn was the one a true Alpha deserved.

She was the beautiful one.

"I do not have a particular destination, my friend, Finn, has gone missing and I must find him." Mercedes shifted against the grass as it began to itch against her bottom. She could feel her clothes begin to mold into her body and already knew that the moon was out, now was the perfect time to shift forms but she remained still. She knew better then to evolve without the permission of her Alpha. Any other time she would have jumped at the chance, but in the presence of a man who was in power, it would reflect disgracefully upon her family.

"I am aware of his disappearance. What makes you think you can bring him back alive?"

"I have no confidence that I can carry out the task on my own, sir. But who am I if I fail to try?" Mercedes let out a breath of relief when the fingers on her chin slackened. Sam removed his hand from her face, lips twitching marginally in what appeared to be something akin to amusement.

His eyes darted over her and he muttered something to himself as he took in her already changing form. For a moment it appeared that he was wavering between his responsibilities and his natural needs. He shook his head, fanning her in his long blonde hair before nodding in approval.

"Interesting. Well, it would appear that you'll need someone to accompany you on your journey then. Can't have you revealing yourself to any humans now can we?" Sam quietly removed his bear skinned sack off his back and got down onto his hands and knees. It didn't matter if he stripped down to just his human flesh, his clothes would mold against his skin and disappear underneath his soft fur, it worked that way for all the wolves.

Mercedes crept away from him slightly as the change took over his body. Specks of blonde fur dotted his strong torso, ripping through his shirt, hiding it underneath the mounds of budding fur. His eyes narrowed and he let out a snarl as soon as his muzzle elongated and evolved, tail twitching back and forth in the staggering wind, ears rounding his head to stand at the top.

Pretty soon his entire body consisted of the shape of a wolf, the only remains of his human form were his eyes and they peered at her curiously.

It was beautiful; the way the golden mist shrouded his body as the final bit of the change took place. That mist only circulated around Alphas during the change, it made them stronger, faster, smarter then any other werewolf combined... Most Sorceresses (Like Rachel) craved to have a power like that in their possession. Mercedes just enjoyed how it looked on others.

Mercedes nodded at him as he pressed his nose onto her forehead. She brushed her stray strands of brown hair away from her face and got down onto her hands and knees also, though werewolves could change at anytime, it was far more comfortable to change on your hands and knees. It kept your sense of gravity all in balance.

Mercedes evolved next and easily transitioned between her two forms. In the beginning, during her first change, Mercedes was frightened, crippled by the pain. Her parents didn't understand what was going on because they'd never partook in a change themselves so she went through it alone. It felt as if she were being shredded into a thousand pieces and burned over a relentless fire. Her limbs had twisted, fur shot out in all directions over her body. It was disgusting to her.

But now, it was the most natural thing on the face of the earth. To be honest, Mercedes felt more comfortable in her wolf form than any other. She padded over towards Sam and rubbed her muzzle against his in a respectful manor, assuring him that she would obey his wishes just like all regulations forced her to.

_Let's get a move on,_Sam's voice sounded even more magical in wolf form than in human form. Though they couldn't speak through actually talking, their minds were able to transmit messages much more effectively. It was how actual wolves spoke when hunting and Mercedes supposed that this technique was adapted by werewolves too. In any case Sams' voice rang in her ears as she bounded after him, her fur whistling in the wind.

She leaped effortlessly over mounds of fallen branches, feeling more alive than ever before. She'd missed the outside world. Everything felt different. It all wasn't just some mirage floating in front of her. There didn't appear to be many rules either, no men to bow to, no feasts to prepare... If living in the woods brought Mercedes the freedom she desperately craved, she hoped that she could keep it after she found Finn and Rachel.

…

Quinn awoke in the middle of the night, her chest heaving quickly as if she had been running for her life. She could feel a gravitational pull luring her towards her balcony that overlooked the rest of the city. Something inside of her wasn't right. She pushed open her French doors, the cool wind seeping underneath the white silk of her nightgown.

The air still smelled the same but there was something wrong with the force of the wind against her face. The delicate blonde tapped her fingers against the black metal of the banister and looked down upon the manicured lawns of her home. Gardenias blossomed upon her green grass and the statues of her wolfen ancestors draped her lawn. She searched the grounds for anything out of place but nothing appeared in her line of sight.

Quinn pursed her lips and let out a hiss. The blood in her system ran cold and suddenly she knew what was bothering her… Mercedes had left the city.

She could feel her bloodsisters soul quickly seeping away, her chest began to burn. They'd been bonded together by the spilled blood of their ancestors ever since they both left District 1 at the age of a day old. She could feel her friend, her fears and her changes from miles away. They were the first blood-bonded pair in centuries, a miracle upon the city.

But Quinn was the one that was considered to be the next in line for the slot of female Alpha and Mercedes knew better then to try and take her place. Quinn looked up at the sky and counted the stars. Forty Billion artificial lights shined mutely above her, she knew she had to find Mercedes… If the Alphas detected her disappearance, they'd have her killed.

As Quinn removed herself from the balcony she suddenly began to feel the tingle of an oncoming change shake her body. She removed her slippers and slid out of her nightgown, her bare body becoming racked with the trembling of her muscles. Quickly Quinn got onto her hands and knees to let the werewolf blood run through her veins. Her eyes flickered in and out of her normal human vision and suddenly her dimmed bedroom came into immediate focus.

She scratched her paws against her carpet, removing the dirt before using her fluffy pale blonde tail to slam her bedroom door open. With a few quick leaps she was on the windowsill in the living room. After judging the distance between the ground and the second floor of her house were she sat, she leapt without a bit of hesitation, letting her strong limbs embrace the impact of the soft plush cushion of grass underneath the pads of her feet.

She lifted her blonde muzzle into the air and repressed the urge to howl, afraid that she would alert any other wolves of her awakening.

She'd have to find Mercedes; it was a miracle that the other wolf had gotten past the guards by herself. Who knew what kind of trouble she'd run into in the forests around the outsides of Lima all on her own?

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	3. The Secret Power She Holds

**AN: Here's the next chapter to this story. I want to thank everyone who has already reviewed and faved thus far. Your reviews are my fuel so keep sending them in! I apologize for spelling errors.**

Quinn moved swiftly, sticking to the shadows with her head bowed away from the silver rays of moonlight. Her eyes were focused on the ground as she progressed, keeping a lookout for the gape in the fence that Puckerman and the others had made long ago. She wasn't supposed to know about the opening in the fence. Only the males and Mercedes knew about it, but she could sense their excitement as they pushed through the walls of Lima, she could smell the forest air on their skin after they returned… Her father was once the most powerful Alpha out here, he wouldn't have been too happy if his daughter told him about her friends' reckless whereabouts. It was a good thing that Quinn wasn't keen on ratting others out…

The breeze slid over her fur like a caressing hand and her side twitched against the cold. It was strange; Lima wasn't expecting another cold month for at least another two weeks. But the frost appeared to have arrived earlier then planned, it was another thing Quinn had to worry about. Exactly how far could Mercedes roam without anyone else to keep her frail wolfen body warm? Without her Blood Sister, Quinn would be nothing. A girl missing her other half, or so the old tall tales claimed.

Back in the days when Blood Sisters were commonplace, if one died then the other would either have to kill themselves or they would suffer in the eternal darkness of their own minds. The scrolls in Lima's library claimed that many surviving Blood Sisters would mourn the death of their other half by simply disappearing, shutting themselves into exile. Quinn refused to become one of those women; she'd have to find Mercedes.

Quinn came to a stop at the jagged hole in the bottom of the fence, her paws sinking into the dirt. She peered over the fence curiously, her deep wide eyes taking in the shifting of the leaves on the other side. By the looks of it, the forest was void of any movement, save for the mesmerizing dance of the frost wind. She'd have to rely on her senses to help her find the missing werewolf. Carefully, she slid her slender canine body through the opening in the fence, the scent of Mercedes hitting her as she breached the other side.

The other girl must've used this fence not long before her. The scent was not more than an hour or so old.

Quinn kept her head bowed to the ground, flexing her sore muscles as she weaved her way through the tangled bed of weeds. A shiver ran up her spine as she took a deep breath, inhaling another scent that seemed to mingle alongside Mercedes scent. Quinn's ears perked up and she listened to the whispering noises of the forest around her. She smelled the mound of weeds again, more carefully this time and her eyes nearly shot out of her skull.

_Oh_, she thought.

That scent was so familiar. It brought back warm memories of days spent out on the Lima Lake and spilled ice cream dripping over soggy cones. Oh yes she knew that scent all too well. Quinns' eyes squinted suspiciously. Mercedes hadn't left alone…

She was with Sam.

…

Sam led Mercedes through a long expanse of trees and when they finally came to a stop, Mercedes entire being was tingling with excitement. She enjoyed the spurt of adrenaline that burst through her system and the rapid beating of her heart. _Wow_, she sighed and she could hear Sam's laughter. _Don't get out much do ya pup?_ He chuckled, nudging her with his tail, causing her to stagger in surprise. Mercedes snorted, taking in her surroundings. Before her the official exit gate of the Lima society sparkled brightly. They'd run half a mile to get here.

This was by far the farthest Mercedes had ever ventured away from Lima in a long time. She leaned forward and touched the jade colored portal with the tip of her nose, feeling it shimmer and tickle against her furry brown muzzle. The glittering Witch magic flew across her face and shot up her ears, filling them with warmth, as if she'd stuck her head into the warm bed of Lima Lake.

Sam came up to stand beside her, his somber blue eyes focused on the portal, examining it with a look of indifference playing in his fur. A stray breeze slithered through the portal and Mercedes accidentally sucked it in, coughing on the gust and taking a step back. _Ready pup?_ Sam turned to look at her from over his fuzzy blonde shoulder, scraping at the ground with his paws, the thick muscles in his back tightening and relaxing as he waited for her to answer. Mercedes inched downward to the ground, sliding over to him on her belly, her ears tucked down pressing flatly against her furry head.

_Do I have your permission to cross Alpha?_ She asked. Many of the female wolves weren't allowed to cross this portal without the permission of either a female or male Alpha. Mercedes always thought that it was a mans way of making sure that his wife didn't run off. Truth be told, it scared Mercedes and made her question Lima's society all together. But she was no Alpha; there was nothing she could do about it.

Sam pressed his nose to the portal and twitched his ears, a formal sign of acceptance.

_Proceed_, he grumbled. Mercedes stood back up, shaking out her stiffening thighs before crossing through the portal. The lukewarm buzz of Witch magic all around her made her fur twitch and shift with anticipation. Her eyes darted around to find a large expanse of glimmer green surrounding her, pulling itself around her like a thick blanket.

The feeling that surrounded her was beyond her understanding. Miles of jade silk leapt all around her, the air smelled of midnight air, just like Sam. Mercedes repressed the urge to let out a joyous howl, her mouth becoming stapled shut by the firm grasp of the jade portal.

She could feel Sam beside her, his fur brushed against her flank and almost instantly her body responded. She could hear Sam's breathing in her ear as the portal forced them to be constricted closer together. His chest pressed against her back and the portal continued to spin them out of control. They spun in quick circles, the lights all around blinding Mercedes to the extent that she had to squeeze her eyes shut.

She almost screeched when the jade fog spat them out onto the other side, causing them both to land on their flanks with a wince.

Mercedes sat there stunned for a brief moment, the slick dirt underneath her sticking to her fur. Sam got up and bent down towards the ground, he tilted his head to the side, catching her surprised gaze out of the corner of his eye. _Change forms_, he sniffed and slowly his body began to lengthen and the thick pads of his paws mutated back into the large pale hands that Mercedes always loved. His clothes settled back onto his body and he stood erect in his human form. Mercedes shook herself out of her trance long enough to change back into her human flesh.

Sam ran a hand over his scalp, causing his soft golden hair to spike upwards towards the deep blue night skies, making Mercedes hands itch in anticipation. "Let's get a move on. We're coming up on Oman City" Sam sidestepped over a dried bush and onto a dark sidewalk Mercedes hadn't noticed before.

"I have a feeling that Finn isn't all that far away" Sam sniffed the air once more and Mercedes pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. Something wasn't right. Her heartbeat was picking up speed, sweat was pooling on her slender brows. An abrupt pounding feeling settled into the back of her head, blood flowed through her veins, making her skin sore to the touch.

She staggered slightly and Sam continued to stare down the darkened roads with a slanted gaze, oblivious to her oncoming dizzy spell. These spells happened to her ever so often. They made her so weak that she couldn't even speak her own name, she hated them. Hated the vulnerability that came along with them, if she were in battle she would have been killed if one of these stupid dizzy spells over took her body in mid combat.

She managed to fight it off as long as she could but the forest floor was shaking underneath her feet already.

"Sam" Mercedes voice came out weak and she gasped, her body swaying out of her control. Sam moved to catch her head before it collided with the solid bruised trunk of a nearby oak tree. He looked down at her confusedly before looking behind her, his face catching the glowing light of an oncoming portal. His hair flew quickly in the wild winds that kicked up dirt and grass all around.

Someone was coming through the portal. Mercedes eyes rolled back as the nausea fell over her body. The large comforting warmth of Sam's hand soothed away some of the pain, and he gently caressed Mercedes temples with his fingers as he gazed at the emerging portal. Light poured across the grass, disappearing into the shadows with a flourish. Sam's breath caught as he took in the figure stepping out of the portal. A low grumble emerged from his throat as he stared into the amused eyes of the person who stepped out.

...

Quinn's muscles felt weary, she'd been running for nearly half a mile. Longer than she'd run in a long time. Her head was pounding. Through the thin spider web of communication she held with Mercedes she could feel her Blood Sister growing weak too, but for a different reason. Mercedes must have been overcome with one of those dizzy spells. She thought they were stupid but Quinn knew that they held a much deeper intellectual meaning. She'd researched them from dawn until dusk and found out that wolfen creatures only developed nausea to this extent when they were developing a new power, supposedly.

A power that was unique to that specific wolf, something that no other werewolf would ever have. Of course Quinn didn't tell Mercedes this information, she kindly left out those details. She knew that Mercedes didn't want power, she just wanted to be a normal werewolf, one that didn't gain any sort of celebrity status or recognition. That's what made her such a push over.

Someone that everyone stepped on to get to the top. Just like Quinn had. The blonde wolf used Mercedes many times and yet she didn't feel any remorse. Especially right now, when she had the hot scent of her Blood Sister and Sam burning in her nose.

She planned on finding them, and putting everything into its rightful place once again.

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	4. His Brother

**AN: Firstly I want to wish everyone a very Happy New Year! Its been a while since I've logged on so what's new? Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Leave a review and if you have any questions... ask! :)**

Sam felt his skin bristle as the leaves all around him were uprooted from the earth, smacking gently at his bare arms. He held Mercedes gently in his arms, resting on his haunches as he glared at the boy who was exiting the portal. The boy wore a dark blue t-shirt that did nothing to hide his pale ivory colored skin, it hugged his broad shoulders and dipped just above his hip line, giving way to a pair of acid washed jeans with holes scattering about the knees. His dark hair caught the last flickers of moonlight as the ebony colored clouds rolled over the sky. Sam accessed the boy a low baritone growl escaping from the confines of his chest as his eyes met with the boys foggy hazel ones.

The boy let out a soft chuckle, mirroring the Alpha males look of hatred and reflecting his own sense of amusement with a twist of his lips.

Sam flashed his teeth at the boy as he began to walk towards them, letting another low threatening growl escape from the depths of his throat. In his arms, Mercedes stirred but didn't open her eyes. Sam used his broad muscular body to shield the unconscious girl as the boy approached, a crooked smile set on his face. He didn't seem the slightest bit afraid and he didn't need to. He knew that Sam wasn't capable of hurting anyone, unless threatened. The boy smiled to himself, he was no threat… not yet anyway.

"How ironic" the boys' deep voice flowed over Sam's neck making him cringe, " I didn't think our little reunion would end up quite like this"

Sam flashed his teeth once more but the boy ignored his attempt of trying to frighten him away. Instead he gazed upon the small girl settled in his arms. She appeared broken, her mouth hanging slightly open, eyelashes brushing across her sunken cheeks, a tiny hand hanging limply at her side. Her skin was smooth, a rich deep brown color that made his mouth water at the sight of it. For a moment the boy could make out the beat of the fallen girls heart, it rang melodically in his head and he licked his lips. Sam hissed slowly inching her away, but the boy knew he was powerless to move her. He didn't want to disturb her sudden slumber, what a softy. Sam slowly tried to rise from the ground but the other boy clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "Oh Sam, you shouldn't have brought me dinner so early at night"

"What are you doing here?" Sam spat, not bothering to hide his distain as he glanced back up at the boy who was now chuckling slightly to himself. The dark headed boy continued smiling, his lips pursing into a thin fragile red line as he assessed the Alpha male crouched before him.

Sam bent lower onto his haunches over Mercedes. He didn't know her very well but he unconsciously accepted her into his pack. It was an instinctive bond that he formed with all werewolves that were apart of his community. Something that was out of his control. He hated it most of the time but he learned to live with it, Sam glanced back up at the other boy who continued to glance at Mercedes. His eyes were unreadable but Sam could detect a blaze of something within them, he flinched. He'd seen that look before.

"I asked you a question," Sam nearly hollered, causing the other boy to cast him a glare. The boy tilted his face quizzically to the side as if he were contemplating the correct answer. The crooked smile that once overtook his face had slowly stretched into a full on grin as he pondered to himself.

"You're so foolish" the dark headed boy sighed rocking onto his heels.

"Go to hell" Sam hissed earning a humorless chuckle from the other boy.

"Oh Sammy boy" Sam caught the other boys menacing hazel eyed gaze, "that's not a nice way to greet your brother"

…

Quinn made it to the portal in complete and utter silence. All around her the forest was eerily quiet, she looked around. She'd never ventured this far from the safety of Lima's walls, out here… all alone, it made her wonder if this was how all the others felt when they snuck out. Where they startled by this vast expanse of freedom like she was? Or did they welcome it? Crave it? Quinn shook her head, placing those thoughts on the back shelf of her mind. They wouldn't matter anyway, the moment she found Mercedes was the moment she hauled her back here. She didn't like the fact that Mercedes was just out there, vulnerable, weak…. With her future mate.

Sam…

Quinn dipped her nose tentatively into the portal, shocked by the lukewarm tide of witch magic that coursed through her veins. _Witches_, Quinn let a low grumble of distaste escape her muzzle. She always hated them, their smell, their devious smiles, and their willow like frames made her blood boil with jealousy. Ever since she'd witness the death of one of her kind at the hands of a witch, she'd learned not to trust them. Learned to hate them from afar, to watch their every move, to make sure they didn't cause any trouble.

Of course Mercedes (being her total opposite) was fascinated by witchcraft. She'd often sneak out late at night when they were kids to watch the witches perform their healing ceremonies in Lake Square, just south of Lima's town center. More often than not, Quinns Blood Sister would return home, an air of excitement playing on her face, her eyes alight with wonder, blood pumping with adrenaline. Quinn couldn't understand what made Mercedes so excited to see those stupid witches…. Then again, there was a lot that Quinn didn't understand about her Blood Sister. It may take her decades to solve the puzzle that was Mercedes.

Quinn shook her shoulders awkwardly, suddenly uncomfortable with being in her wolf form. She stepped forward, into the portal. The wolf didn't enjoy the compact sensation pulling at her limbs and let a low whimper escape her lips as she was pulled in multiple directions. She knew that if the portal didn't accept her then she'd never get past. The rule in Lima was, no female left without the presence of a male. If the portal spat her back out into the forest, she wouldn't have anyway of getting to Mercedes. And that alone tore her apart.

Clenching her jaw, Quinn tried to speed up the process of the portals magic. Hoping, that she'd get to the other side.

…

Mercedes was lost, in a never-ending darkness. Her eyes felt as if they had been wielded shut and her head throbbed painfully. In the distance she could hear two male voices bickering, deep and hushed…. as if she were straining to hear them against the thickness of night. She scrambled dizzily through the dark, clawing her way towards what she could only hope was light. She always hated the dark. It brought upon so many creepy feelings that she tried to mentally block out whenever possible. Sometimes when she was left alone in her home while her parents worked, she felt like she was in the dark. Where no one could hear her, she her, find her. To her the darkness was nothing but a place of nothing but despair and uncertainty. A barren landscape that was filled with cruel images filled of boogey men and skeletons. That was why she hated it so much.

Maybe that was the reason she'd fallen for Sam so quickly. She had a crush on him since she was old enough to think about it. Since that chance encounter at the lake, when she was hiding among the sticker bushes and Quinn was flirting with him on the dock. Even then Mercedes steered clear of her Blood Sisters future mate, it was as if they made a silent agreement. So it was true, Mercedes never met him up close. But she liked to look at him whenever she could. He was different than the darkness that plagued her nightmares. His eyes were beautiful and kind, reflecting only joy instead of bitter hate. His skin was smooth from what she could tell, tanned yet pale enough that it hardly showed much difference from his fluffy thick blonde hair. In her mind, Sam was a fresh gust of air, a summer breeze, something that chased all her nightmares away… Without even knowing it, Mercedes slowly began to long for him and his company. She could love him from afar, there were no rules against it and besides it wasn't like either he or Quinn knew about her silly crush. Hopefully it would go away soon, even if Mercedes couldn't will it away on her own.

Mercedes shook those thoughts, evading their warmth and welcoming hands.

As quickly as she could, Mercedes pressed forward, trying to escape the creeping suspicion to look over her shoulder, knowing that only horror filled images would be behind her. The voices she heard earlier were getting closer, becoming louder and clearer. She knew she was going the right way.

"Shh! She's waking up you idiot" an unfamiliar voice came in Mercedes ear and she automatically flinched away. Someone chuckled, a pair of arms shook around Mercedes ribcage. "It appears that she hates you as much as I do _brother_" a different voice filled Mercedes slowly awakening body, it was Sam. Mercedes insides did a cartwheel and she repressed the urge to let her eyes snap open so that she could get a look at him. He sounded different than before. Slightly more strained, exhausted, aggravated.

Mercedes let her eyes open slowly, feeling exhaustion prick at her eyelids. Her gaze came to rest on an unfamiliar face; a set of hazel eyes stared down at her curiously.

She blinked several times, trying to get the handsome boy in front of her to disappear. He offered up a small-amused smile, waving his large pale hand gently in front of her face, "Hi"

Sam let his eyes flicker over towards his brother but he didn't say a word. Mercedes tore her eyes away from the other boy so that she could get a look at Sam. The beautiful off limits Sam who smiled at her gently, "Let's get you off the ground"

Only then did Mercedes realize that her bottom must be caked with dirt, she blushed at the thought, thankful for her darker skin complexion. Both men took one of her arms and gently pushed her up onto her feet. She swayed ever so slightly into the stranger and Sam's arm tightened around her waist, bringing her closer to his side. For a moment she glanced up at him in time to see him bare his teeth at the dark headed boy on her other side. "I've got her" Sam reassured him through clenched teeth, his jaw moving slightly to hide his unease. The other boy took a polite step away from Mercedes' side holding up his hands in mock surrender.

After he moved away, Sam let her out of his grip and she found herself wobbling unsteadily towards the sidewalk that led to Omen City.

"You think you can make it?" Sam's voice floated softly into Mercedes ear and she nodded after a moment. She wouldn't let her little weakness slow her down. She began to move without the help of either men, each step sounding like shattering glass in her eardrums. A frustrated tear slipped past her cheeks but she plowed forward, keeping her gaze straight ahead.

Sam could feel her desperation but didn't speak. He followed close behind however, gnawing at his lip.

"Let's go Blaine" Sam called over his shoulder, not even glancing behind to see if his brother was actually following.

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**

**PS: I know I've got readers out there... I've been getting a few hits on these stories but not too many reviews, that's makes me sad... **

**:( Review please? Pwetty Please with a cherry on top?**


	5. Only One Life to Use

**AN: Okay I watched this week's episode of Glee and I was reduced to both tears as well as squeals of joy. What can I say? I'm a total fangirl :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Leave me some reviews because they make me so happy! Special shout out to Moonlight015 who wrote me the longest review I have ever received, it really made my day a whole lot brighter! AND to answer your review question Karapeace, I'm not sure yet... Only time will tell what Blaine truly is and how he effects every character in the story. *Que the Manic Laughter***

** I apologize for any spelling errors in advance.**

**Ciao for now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters (But you already knew that)**

Mercedes walked the rest of the journey towards Omen City, her legs felt as if they were ready to crumble out from underneath her as the nausea began to slowly leave her trembling body. Five times Sam asked if she was alright and five times she reassured him that she wanted to continue on this journey. She had to find Finn and Rachel, even if it meant that she'd have to overcome the obstacle of her impending doom. Sam's brother followed beside her closely, glancing at her every few minutes as if he were trying to probe her mind with his foggy hazel eyed stare.

"Are we even close to Omen City?" he whined, Sam grumbled to himself as Mercedes peered over the wilting treetops in front of her. Through the mist she could make out the skyscrapers of Omen City. They loomed over her menacingly, appearing to be just big blocks of broken windows and cracked cement. The air around her began to change and smells of city life lingered in her nose. Just like all wolfen creatures, she had a heightened sense of smell. The aroma of coffee grinds and cinnamon buns danced along her dry tongue, her mouth began to water and her stomach grumbled loud enough for Sam to hear. He tilted his head in her direction, blonde fringe falling across his soft pale cheeks as his lips split into a gentle smile.

"We're almost there" Mercedes replied to Sam's brother...Blaine she supposed his name was. At least, that's what Sam had called him earlier. The dark haired boy moved closer to her side and soon Mercedes found herself squished between two very large men, walking uncomfortably shoulder to shoulder as they formed a shield around her.

"You look tired" Sam remarked out of the blue as the group ventured into the Omen City limits. Mercedes looked up at him and he glanced away. She shrugged with a sigh, trying not to enjoy the closeness of his body beside her own.

He smelled even better up close. Like a gust of midnight or the smell that comes after the rain has fallen. Mercedes eyes closed for a moment but she forced them back open. She shook her head with a grimace. _I have to stop thinking about him like this_, she thought herself, trying to focus on Quinn's beautiful face instead. Her blue eyes alone were a reminder that Mercedes could never have what she wanted; it would ruin her bond with her Blood Sister.

Streetlights flickered brightly and a few cars began to roam the streets, shop doors were beginning to prop open as well and Mercedes peered curiously inside. She didn't get to see shops all that often. The only shops Lima had were Witchcraft shops and the typical food stores. But these places housed jewelry and tapestries, delicious smelling pastries and clothes that were bizarre and beautiful.

"I've never been this far from Lima" she whispered to herself but Blaine chuckled halfheartedly. He bumped his shoulder against hers, looking down at her.

"I bet you haven't" he winked causing Mercedes to bite her lip in confusion.

What did he mean by that?

...

Quinn tumbled out of the other side of the portal completely out of breath. She sat in the dirt stunned for a moment, her tail tucked underneath her bottom as if it were broken. With a wince she clambered up onto her four legs, shaking out the dizzy spell threatening to shut her eyes. She could feel Mercedes presence.

The blonde wolf looked over the tree tops and could make out the silhouette of Omen City. She cursed in her mind, the words coming out of her mouth like a feral snarl. Quickly, Quinn darted into the underbrush of the trees. Sticking to the deep moss colored forest, out of the sight of the road not so far away. Her paws dug into the dirt, kicking it up behind her as she let out a low defying growl.

She was getting closer. She could feel Mercedes, smell her scent, see what she could see.

Quinn's human form underneath the wolf skin smiled, it was about time .

...

Sam was getting increasingly worried about Mercedes. Though the younger wolf was dead set on finding her friends, she was barely able to remain standing on her own to feet. Whatever dizzy spell she had been under earlier obviously didn't leave her body fully. She would need to rest eventually. So Sam stuck close to her side, just incase. He couldn't have a fellow comrade fall out in the middle of the street within the watchful eyes of the humans who were slowly beginning to crowd the sidewalks.

Omen City was really a busy place.

Sam sighed to himself, glancing over at Blaine who was smiling up at the emerging sunlight. His face was tilted back, full lips pulled apart to show off delicate looking white teeth. Sam wasn't fooled by his brothers' innocent look. To some Blaine might be a beautiful man, but Sam had seen the destruction his brother had caused. He was a natural born killer and those teeth alone had torn through so much flesh... Sam cringed before setting his gaze on the streets. He didn't want to think about it. No one else besides the Evan's family knew about Blaine's weird deformity. It wasn't noticeable to anyone, but secretly everyone in Lima must've known that Blaine Evans was just a little bit different from everyone else. He stuck out like a glittery middle finger in a sea of polished pinkies in Sam's opinion.

"Oh" Mercedes stopped and staggered. Sam came to a halt on her left side and Blaine joined him. The blonde boy repressed a snarl as he let his gaze run over Mercedes face worriedly. Her brown curls were tucked carefully behind her ears, eyebrows sunken worriedly as her lips faltered into a frown.

People continued to walk past, laughing amongst themselves... Not paying much attention to the group as both Sam and Blaine stood over Mercedes, almost protectively.

"What's wrong?"Blaine spoke before Sam could even open his mouth, placing a large hand upon Mercedes shoulder. Sam shot him a squinted look from underneath his bangs and Blaine offered up an amused smirk, gently squeezing Mercedes shoulder with the pads of his fingertips.

She didn't really seem to notice however, her eyes were focused farther away into the distance.

"They're here" she whispered, her voice being taken away by the sudden gentle gust of warm wind that flew by. Sam scanned the crowded sidewalks curiously. Children tugged happily on their parents hands, elder couples began to appear from their small apartments, the sunlight danced over everyone's faces. He didn't see anyone that looked remotely familiar.

"Who's here?" he asked gently.

Mercedes large brown eyes came to rest on him and Sam felt a pang of emotion run along his chest. He didn't know what it was so he chose to ignore it. Instead he focused on her face, trying to pick her unspoken words from the air before she even opened her mouth. The worried lines that were etched into her eyebrows deepened and she looked around as if she were confused about something. "Finn and Rachel aren't that far away" Mercedes sniffed the air delicately, taking a few tentative steps into the crowd. Sam closed his eyes for a brief moment. He could smell the scent of another werewolf close by, but where?

Sam's eyes snapped opened and he quickly sped to catch up with both Blaine and Mercedes who were weaving through the crowds. Blaine gave Sam a shrug, tucking his hands deep within his pockets as if he were on a stroll as opposed to a wild goose chase. Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers' slow pace, "If you don't want to help us go the hell home"

"And miss out on all the excitement?"Blaine cocked his head another smile toying with his lips. "Not a chance big brother" he replied, keeping stride with Mercedes who was once again in between the both of them. It was a good thing too, because Sam was half tempted to strangle his own brother right infront of the viewing eyes of the public.

Sam repressed a growl, keeping an eye out for anyone that looked remotely out of place.

Being that they were supernatural's, if any of the humans identified them for what they really were... The High Officials of Lima would have them killed without question. They'd have to be careful out here in the real world, wandering around with humans was a dangerous game.

And they only had one life to use.

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	6. An Old Friend

**AN: I'm so sorry for being away from here for so long! It's been a rough few weeks so don't kill me! I felt the need to drag myself to my computer to write this chapter really quickly and I hope that it came out all right. Oh and I also want to thank everyone who have faved/alerted this story! You have no idea how happy your acknowledgement of my story had made me.**

**Please don't forget to leave reviews! They are better than chocolate chip cookies (well…. Almost) and I apologize for any spelling errors. **

**Chapter 6: An Old friend**

Mercedes could sense their presence close by; she could smell Rachel's perfume on her tongue and envision Finn's frowning face in her mind. It were as if she were standing before them right now, sitting across from them. Their words echoed in her ears, they were arguing about something. "This way" Mercedes spoke hurriedly, her feet leading her down a shady alleyway over puddles and dips in the road. Rats skittered in her path and Blaine voiced his disgust with one subtle curse word.

Beside Blaine, Sam followed behind Mercedes quietly, keeping a look out for the creepy men who prowled the dark. Omen City wasn't as safe as it appeared. At night the place was active with Night Walkers, they looked like normal homeless men but they were far stronger and quicker than most. No matter what District one lived in, it was impossible to escape from the world of the supernatural. Most inhuman species remained undetected by humans and they lived relatively peaceful lives in the cities, others preyed on humans and that was when The High Officials of Lima got involved.

The sent out assassins that were skilled killing machines to terminate all problems that was one of the main reasons why Sam wanted to remain undetected for his true identity. He couldn't risk putting himself, Mercedes or Blaine in danger. They had to be careful not to change forms in front of humans or it would all be over.

Mercedes came to a halt in front of a rusted metal door, ankle deep in a questionable liquid substance. She lifted her noise up into the air and smelled around the threshold, her hands reached out towards the glass doorknob and she twisted it in her hands.

"Get back!" an unfamiliar voice screeched causing the group of three to jump in alarm. Sam pushed Mercedes behind him and hissed at the shadowed creature appearing from a large gape in the wall of a nearby building. Blaine barricaded Mercedes behind himself as Sam bet toward the ground, prepared to pounce if needed. "Easy there mutt" the voice said in a harsh rasp. A lithe figure stepped into the minimal light of the alleyway, revealing a strikingly beautiful man clothed in black. His eyes darted towards the three faces of the people in front of him and he flashed the group a crooked smile. His heavy black boots thumped loudly on the pavement below his feet as he stepped forward slowly, hands in the air as an act of surrender.

Upon his left palm he had a familiar paw shaped print, Sam relaxed a little, his lips still pulled into a growl. "Who are you?" Sam asked and the man smiled, showcasing a brilliant set of white teeth. He raked his left hand through his glossy brown hair, smoothing the fine silk of his trench coat with his other hand.

"You certainly haven't changed have you Sammy boy?" the man countered, offering out a hand for Sam to shake. Mercedes looked between the two men before her, feeling Blaine's hands dig into her waist as he secured her in his arms for protection. Sam cast his brother a glare before he stood, staring at the mans hand with a questionable gaze.

"You don't remember giving me this?" the man pulled down the collar of his black shirt, revealing a scraggly scar about five inches long. The scar was a flushed pink, the only imperfection upon the beautiful mans body… as far as Mercedes could see.

"S-Sebastian?" Sam took a tentative step forward. The man smiled opening his arms and wriggling his fingers, beckoning his old friend in for a hug. "The one and only" he smiled as Sam embraced him in a friendly manor. Both men smiled at each other, a look of deep friendship tugging on their faces. Blaine snorted, his hold loosening on Mercedes for a moment before tightening again.

She attempted to wriggle free but Blaine simply purred in her ear, his fingers splaying out over her ribcage through her hoodie. The girls' heart stuttered a beat and she hissed. She could smell Blaine's scent, it was so unlike Sam's… Too strong, too woodsy, he smelled of fresh blood and the trickling streams deep within the crested forests of Lima.

"Get off of her" Sams voice interjected within Mercedes thoughts as he almost ripped his brothers arms clean off, pulling Mercedes free of his embrace. Blaine smiled a cheeky grin as Mercedes turned to stare at him in bewilderment. Something about him was off, she could feel it. Her head wasn't throbbing with her dizzy spell anymore and it was as if everything were coming into immediate focus. Blaine cocked his head to the side and winked at her before turning his smug gaze towards Sam and Sebastian.

Mercedes shook her clouded thoughts towards the back of her mind and ignored the hushed whispers of the crowds emerging on the street just outside the alleyway. Her attention became refocused on the threshold she'd been examining before.

"I want an explanation of your disappearance later you prick" Sam shoved Sebastian and the man simply shrugged as if he were already brimming at the seems with untold words. Mercedes couldn't help but feel a bit of warmth in her heart when she saw Sam flash the other guy a small smile, if only she could get him to smile at her like that. Mercedes cleared her throat and shook her head. Why did she always do this to herself?

"Fucking Night Walkers man" Sebastian gruffed, "They live in there"

Mercedes gave him a terse nod, she didn't know this man but she knew that her friends were behind this door. Night Walkers or not, she was here to bring her friends home. "We're going in," she said, her voice leaving no room for argument. Sam came up to her side, Sebastian stood on her other and Blaine simply stood behind her a large grin showing off the finely sharpened canines he was just waiting to use.

From behind the door she could hear something or someone shuffling, her hand reached for the knob but Sebastian tisked at her as he grabbed her hand roughly, "Safety rule number one beautiful, always be careful when dealing with Night Walkers".

Sebastian replaced her hand back to her side and flexed his shoulders, the smooth fabric of his trench coat folding close to his body like a second skin, the bulging muscles upon his arms clenching in concentration. Within the depths of Sams throat a low growl sounded off, he was ready for a fight. Mercedes could sense this somehow through his aura; feel his excitement growing around his perfect body like a shield of armor.

"This is going to be fun," Blaine hissed just as Sebastian's foot made contact with the metal door.

The door groaned as it dented down the middle and it caved inward, revealing a deep dark hole that was supposed to be a hallway. Sam stood in front of Mercedes and a low shrill noise erupted from inside the pitch-black hole before them.

"Let the games begin".

…

It had been a long time since Quinn had returned to Omen City. The sights and smells were exactly the same as they had been before, only one thing was different. Someone had opened a Night Walker portal. _Mercedes_, Quinn thought as she hid within the foliage, her transforming into her human form. She took a moment to get her bearings, smoothing her golden locks back behind her ears as she trudged up the busy sidewalk.

Her boots clacked loudly even in the midst of the crowded streets and she offered a sneer to every man who dared to give her a once over. They were all the same, sex driven machines that fantasized about her body against theirs. None of them measured up to her feature mate.

The thought of mating with Sam Evans brought a half smile to Quinns lips. They'd be a powerful couple that could raise even more powerful pups. If only she could find him, last night hadn't worked in her favor. She wasn't able to catch up with Sam and Mercedes and now their scents were mixed up in another smell. One that smelled like fresh blood and the trickling streams deep within the crested forests of Lima.

Blaine must've tagged along with them.

That stupid bloodsucker was always following close behind his brothers' footsteps, keeping his eyes on whomever was within a miles radius of Sam. Quinn could only hope that he had fed before joining Mercedes little "rescue group"…

Or things would get pretty bloody in Omen City.

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	7. He Likes The Way She Fights

**Chapter Seven: He Likes The Way She Fights**

**(Stupid title I know but if anyone thinks of anything better, I may just change it)**

**AN: Okay let me just say that I'm sorry I've been taking my time to update! I just didn't know how to piece all these POV's together and I was planning on updating later on in the week but I decided to post this a little early. Please please please tell me if anything is wrong with it, I'll be sure to fix it up when I get the chance. If the POV's (point of view) confuses you I'll be sure to clarify if needed. Thanks again and don't forget to leave me a review or friendly suggestion! I apologize for spelling errors. Oh and before I forget, I want to respond to a few reviews before we get to the story!**

**silentnights626 : Every time I get a review from you I simply can't help but smile! All your questions will be answered soon (I hope)**

**QTFics : We'll find out why the Nightwalkers have Finn and Rachel in the next chapter so stay tuned!**

**Irama : Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kara: More chapters are on their way I promise!**

**Jadziwine : I don't want Quinn to find them either but it's bound to happen eventually! Let's stall her as much as we can .**

**OddAngel: I'm glad you came across this story too!**

**xcassielovex: You're too kind! **

**connect2tjb: Thanks for all your reviews :)**

**leigh: Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**All right on to the good stuff!**

**...**

Mercedes tensed in anticipation as she awaited the Nightwalkers. She could hear them snarl from within the bowels of the building and her hands automatically flexed. Sam warned her that it was too risky to change within a few some odd yards away from the viewing eyes of the public, but her skin itched to take on its Wolfen form. Against her will, she obeyed his warning. Sebastian stood almost equally as tense at Mercedes side, his eyes shielded underneath the furrow of his eyebrows, lips set into a tight unbreakable line of concentration.

"Get ready" he spoke softly and Mercedes turned to look at the threshold.

And then she saw it.

A dark shadowy figure with eyes as dark as a rose petal dipped in the blood of a thousand innocent victims. The creature limped toward the threshold, snarling, its mouth foaming around its rotting lips. It wore the typical homeless dress, a blood stained jean jacket fastened around its bulging torso, ripped jeans on its pipe shaped legs and had a sticky beard filled with an assortment of twigs and leaves from the bushes of gardens.

Sam pushed Mercedes quickly out of the way causing her to skid through the puddle underneath her feet with a gasp and land within the awaiting arms of Blaine who was expecting her fall. His gaze was completely stoic; all the remains of humor and bloodlust that were in them earlier were gone as he stared at his older brother.

"Keep her out of harms way" Sam ordered causing Mercedes to try to fight her way out of Blaine's grip. The dark haired boy snarled softly at her, his hands linking together around her body in a vice grip. Mercedes stared at Sam as she struggled; both he and Sebastian crouched within the threshold as the creature grew near.

Mercedes could feel her heart leap within her chest as she watched in horror.

The air became heavy with the sent of dried blood and burning flesh. Mercedes knew hardly anything about Nightwalkers but she knew that they were just humans brought back from the dead by Sorcerers who wanted to build an army to overtake the world. When she was younger, she used to believe that Nightwalkers were nothing but fables that the Elders of Lima would tell the kids around the campfire just for kicks. But now as she stared into the ruby colored eyes of a nightmare come true, she knew that this fight wasn't going to be an easy one.

The Nightwalker snarled much louder this time, a sound that was guttural in every aspect of the word. Mercedes flinched as Blaine's hands dug into her skin, a low rumbling noise emerging within his own throat, that shook Mercedes frame with his menace. Sebastian stood from his crouch and flexed his shoulders, taking a slight step into the threshold, fingers spread wide at his sides as if he were prepared to shake hands with the monster approaching.

And that was when it happened.

The Nightwalker lunged.

…

Quinn moved as quickly as she could through the crowded sidewalk. She elbowed past strolling couples, hissed as tourists who stopped in the middle of the walkways to converse with one another and popped a little raven haired girls balloon with her fingernails as she maneuvered forward. Enough was enough already. She had to find Sam she had to drag Mercedes back to Lima… even if the girl went back kicking and screaming, which was most likely given the situation.

Mercedes hadn't left Lima since she first came as a newborn. Quinn knew that this whole situation that Mercedes put herself in must have been exhausting her body by now. Maybe Quinn would find Mercedes, Blaine and Sam settled in some fishy motel deep within the poverty of Omen or better yet, maybe they caught her scent and were waiting for her to catch up with them. Either way, Quinn lifted her nose into the air for a brief moment, letting her feet guide her in the direction of their choice.

She could feel Mercedes panic and anticipation stretch through the silver line of communication they shared. Wherever she was, she was in danger.

Quinn shoved an unsuspecting man out of her way, causing him to topple into the floral stand filled with an array of beautiful roses. She smiled apologetically and bent to pick up one of the flowers on the dry pavement, holding it to her nose for a moment before resuming down the street… feeling the thorns dig into her palm as she gripped the rose tightly.

…

They appeared to be pouring out of the threshold like ants. Burning flesh and dried blood blurred Mercedes vision as low growls emerged from unidentified specimen. Blaine eventually had to release her from his grip to ward off a few Night Walkers who appeared to be attempting to rip through his clothing in search of his skin. His hands moved almost too quickly for Mercedes eyes to follow as he silently struggled against six or seven foes that were swinging and hissing out of synch.

Mercedes could hold her own though. She squinted taking the well placed rusted crow bar she'd found beside the dumpster and splitting a Nightwalkers head right open, exposing the rotting flesh and brains its flimsy skull held together. Her arms were growing tired. They'd been silently going at it for what felt like hours although it was probably only minutes. She side stepped a weak swipe of crooked claws and thrust the crowbar directly into the center of a nearby Nightwalkers throat. Blood flew into her vision, coating her sweatshirt and jeans with a fishy stench. She removed the bar as another Nightwalker lunged at her, ducking under it as it soared overhead, using her quick reflexes to impale it's skull, causing it to crumple to the ground.

Mercedes was never a fighter, but in this instance she knew that she'd die to protect her slowly forming pack. Her eyes danced between Blaine and Sebastian, each were using their well mastered fighting skills to wade through the crumpling bodies they'd killed. They had more experience with battling against enemies than Mercedes had she knew that for a fact. But somehow she felt as if she had been through all of this before. Her movements were precise, her blows were fatal…. Blood poured from her victims and she couldn't help but feel driven to destroy all the evil that dared face her. Not once did she feel dizzy.

She was sad that it all came to this but she knew that in order to keep her own alive, she'd have to kill every last Nightwalker that came out of that threshold.

…

Sam kept his eyes trained on Mercedes for a long moment, smiling in satisfaction. The girl learned quickly, he had to admit it. She was taking down enemies with so much ease, stabbing them with the sharp end of that crowbar she'd managed to find with quick succession. He couldn't help but feel sort of proud that she was here. Hell he didn't know where this fighter spirit came from but it damn sure showed up just in the knick of time. Her movements were almost as masterful as Blaine's and Blaine has been in the fighting game almost as long as Sebastian… that was a long time. His inner Alpha howled happily as his grin grew slightly larger. She'd make a nice addition to their forming little team. With her, Sebastian, Blaine and himself… Sam had a feeling that they'd find Finn and Rachel in no time at all.

Sam glanced away from her, trying not to get too caught up in her overwhelmingly confident presence.

"Good work pup" he muttered to himself too low for the others to hear as he finished off another Nightwalker.

…

Sam had managed to drag several dead Nightwalkers against the rickety-wired fence off to the side of building and was bent over them. His voice fell upon Mercedes ears and she knew he was chanting the words of the wise. Soon the bodies of the fallen would be nothing but ash and rags. If a human were to come into this alley after the fight, there'd be no trace of the Nightwalkers that remained.

Sebastian nudged Mercedes against his side as he took out a stumbling zombie like body, crushing the hissing menace underneath his steel-toed boot with a crooked self-satisfied smile. He dusted his hands together as if to signal the end of the fight and Mercedes took in her surroundings with a stuttering breath. She dragged a sleeve over her forehead to diminish what oozing blood had splattered there moments ago and felt a heavy warm hand place upon her shoulder. "You're not that bad pup" Sebastian met her eyes for a moment, a look of approval flashing through them. Mercedes ducked her head respectfully and muttered a small thank you, feeling her cheeks tint with embarrassment.

She was proud of herself too. This was her first fight with an enemy she'd never encountered before. To have a man in power tell her she did well made her swell with happiness. She met Sam's gaze as he finished getting rid of the bodies and he offered up a lopsided smile of his own. Mercedes poor heart skipped a beat.

"Let's get our asses in this place and find your friends" Sebastian jerked his chin toward the threshold. Mercedes nodded as Sam came to stand at her side. Blaine stood behind her, accidentally bumping his shoulder against Sebastian's.

For a moment Mercedes could have sworn she'd seen both men loose their stoic attitudes as they acknowledged each other. Blaine offered a polite nod, averting his eyes as Sebastian clenched his jaw softly.

"Let's go" Sam's voice tugged Mercedes out of the moment; he grasped her arm in his strong fingers. Warmth invaded her system and her body hummed at the contact. _Things certainly aren't going as I planned, _She thought to herself as Sam led the group over the threshold.

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**


	8. In The Eyes of Blaine Evans

**AN: Wow I actually typed this up all today so it may be a little bit rushed, just let me know! Most of it is in Blaine's POV but the first part is in Mercedes POV! Let's respond to a few reviews first! I apologize for any spelling errors!**

**Jadziwine : Haha! I'm glad you liked that chapter, I thought that the fight scene was a bit lame but hey! If you liked it, I like it too :)**

**QTFics: Sadly, Quinn is stubborn... She's going to find them and it's going to be soon :(**

**Moonlight015: Here's the next update! Enjoy**

**Me: If the chapters were never ending that would be a hell of a lot of writing! :D**

**silentnights626: I added that part with Quinn bumping into that guy totally at the last minute! Glad it worked for ya though :)**

**connect2tjb: Read on and review!**

**Let's get on with the show!**

**...**

They walked into the darkened hallway with immense caution, their eyes probing the darkness for any signs of a threat. Mercedes felt a chill run down her spine as all traces of Finn and Rachel's scent dried on her tongue. She knew they were in there somewhere, but where she couldn't be sure. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the blackened hall and she could feel Blaine's fingers gripping on her shoulder tightly to guide her.

Sebastian flanked her opposite side and she was barricaded behind the large muscular wall that we all know as Sam Evans.

Sam's footsteps were quiet, barely a whisper on the murky cement compared to the ominous thud that Sebastian's combat boots seemed to make. She admired the swagger in his shoulders as he walked effortlessly through the confined space, feeling his scent wash over her as they came to an abrupt halt near a wooden door that was slightly cracked open, a glimmer of light pooling over the blood stained floor directly underneath them.

Sebastian cursed and muttered something to himself as Sam lifted a confident hand and pressed it to the warm wooden frame of the doorway.

...

Behind Mercedes Blaine's hand instantly tightened, he was preparing to throw her out of the way if any more Nightwalkers staged a surprise attack. He wouldn't risk having the small yet beautiful excuse for a werewolf get harmed in the cross fire of yet another Nightwalker brawl. She may have been able to handle herself out in the alley but she was stupid enough to leave her crowbar on the alley floor outside, it would be of no use to her now. Her fighting skills were mediocre at best; he didn't want Sams precious comrade dying because she couldn't handle a few boogey men on her own.

Beside him, Sebastian shifted closer to accommodate for the lack of space in the narrow strip of hall. He sighed to himself as Sam pushed the door open, eyes scrunched together in a frustrating frown. To Blaine's disappointment there was nothing on the other side of the door, nothing but a tattered dress drenched in a pool of what appeared to be wet paint.

Mercedes let out a small noise that sounded like a gasp; she weaved her way past Sam and bent over the dress. Blaine watched her touch the fabric with a speculating hand, she glanced up to where Sam stood and blinked.

"This is Rachel's dress" she remarked.

Sebastian snorted and rocked back on his heels, "Great so now we've got a naked chick running around in a hazardous area, that's just wonderful"

Sam flashed Sebastian a look that shut the tall boy up. Blaine came to stand at Sam's side and folded his arms across his chest. He inclined his head towards the dress and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent and trying to locate the source. The girl was around here somewhere. Wandering the halls in the darkness without any hesitation, Blaine knew that Sorceresses like Rachel wouldn't come to places like this without a purpose. "She's here alright" he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing back towards the way they'd come.

"We just passed her a couple of halls back" Blaine replied as if he were answering the questioning stares the others gave him. He was just blessed with a decent sniffer; he could smell anyone or anything within a ten mile radius. It wasn't a gift bestowed by the Ancient Wolfen creatures but it was still a good tool that came in handy whenever he went out to hunt by himself.

"We better try and find her before it gets dark out. We are going to have to rest up eventually" Sam sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face in aggravation. Blaine clutched onto Mercedes shoulder once more, earning a glare from his brother which he returned with a slight wink.

"Well then, what the hell are we waiting for?" Blaine questioned, causing Mercedes to tense under his touch. He smiled to himself. She was too cute for words. The poor girl wore her heart on her sleeve; it was humorous how Sam was too idiotic to notice how mushy gushy she was towards him. If the stupid Alpha would get his head out of his ass for a moment, he may have realized that he did in fact have a prophecy to fulfill.

He had to find a mate sooner or later and Blaine didn't believe that that pretty blonde werewolf chick was good enough for his brother. Call it an instinct but in Blaine's mind, that girl was the Queen of All Bitches.

On the other hand Blaine did like little Mercedes. She was meek in appearance but strong and witty. She may not be what the elders have in mind for an Alphas mate but she was good enough... Or at least that was what he thought.

...

They all filed back down the hallway, moving slower than when they first came in. Sebastian walked in silence behind Blaine, making sure to tap Blaine's shoulder every once in a while to be sure that he was still going the correct way. A werewolves senses were dimmed with a lack of sleep, and everyone was growing tired. Hunger was another obstacle they were going to have to face soon, without hunting; they'd all go insane with starvation.

"These hallways go on forever" Sebastian huffed, flashing Blaine his signature 'I'm a jackass' smile which Blaine returned with an eye roll of agreement.

The tall brunette was still as predictable as he was when Blaine first met him. Sebastian was an old family friend and Blaine had known him for several years, his surprise visit earlier in the alley was of no surprise to Blaine at all. He had been expecting him to come along, he could smell his scent from miles away. The smell reminded him of those lazy days at Lima Lake when Sam actually enjoyed having his brother join him for fishing off the rickety docks. Sebastian would often join them and would entertain them with stories of the supposed women he had encountered during this trips to and from Omen City with his father.

Back then, things were a whole lot easier. But now here they were, walking down the darkened hall of an abandoned building where they'd just killed Nightwalkers, in search of some girl who was in the nude. The world had certainly taken a turn for the worst in Blaine's opinion.

...

The group continued on for a while, the darkness blurring with the brief bursts of light that glowed through several cracked windows they passed. Blaine wondered how on earth anyone even Nightwalkers could live in such a dank place, putrid smells wafted in the air, rats scuttled out of view into holes in the walls and a low moaning noise filtered through the windows as the wind blew threw. Blaine shivered, releasing his hold on Mercedes shoulder to wrap his arms around himself.

The atmosphere reminded him of those scary nights as a kid, before the change had happened. Before he became a monster that even his own family had learned to despise. He was unwanted, no one fell at his feet to become his mate like they did with Sam, no one wanted him around after that fateful night in July. Blaine smirked to himself as he rubbed his arms for warmth.

He didn't give a fuck about love and happiness and all that bullshit. He could live with the idea of being alone for all eternity, it was a welcomed one at the moment.

Sebastian elbowed him and gave him a worried stare which Blaine simply ignored. He didn't need his brothers friend to pretend that he cared about him, he didn't need anyone to care.

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**


	9. The One and Only

**AN: Phew! Another chapter! Is this getting insane or what? It's going to be a short one due to the fact that I currently have a lot on my mind and well, I wasn't sure how else to wrap this chapter up. Regardless of that I hope you enjoy and leave me reviews they seriously make my day soooo much better! Thanks for viewing and I apologize for spelling errors**!

**QTFics: Someone has to care for** **Blaine!**

**xcassielovex: I'm happy you like my take on Mercedes and Blaine in this story! Thanks for your review!**

**Samcedes fan: If I could make these chapters never ending...it'd be crazy but lots of fun :)**

**Sorce: Thank you for giving my story a chance :)**

**elemeno82002: Your updating wishes have been granted.**

**AzizaHR: I hope that chapter ten (when it comes out) sort of helps you out a little! Stay tuned.**

**connect2tjb: Thank you for your reviews!**

**...**

Sam came to a stop just outside the broken mouth of what appeared to have been a threshold in the prime of it's existence. He fingered the jagged wood and grunted as a warm soft body smacked into his back. Someone muttered an apology and the warmth receded just a little causing the corner of Sam's mouth to tilt ever so slightly into what he assumed was amusement. A poor little werewolf like Mercedes wasn't used to dwelling in the dark for long lengths of time. Her eyesight would eventually adjust to such conditions if she stuck with the group after they' located her friends. "She's in there" Blaine remarked in the silence, his voice low and melodic enough to confuse even the toughest of minds.

Sam gritted his teeth and inclined his head into the opening, smelling only Nightwalker waste and dried blood. He took one cautious step inside and reeled backwards when he caught sight of what was in the doorway. She was in there alright. Sam repressed the urge to cover his nose with his awaiting hand, refusing to show any weakness as the other three peered at him curiously. Sam shook his head and motioned for Sebastian to step forward. The tall dark haired man took one look at his comrades face and frowned, inhaling a huge gust of polluted air before grabbing onto Mercedes arm and tugging her against the wall.

"Do not move, you understand?" he asked in a voice that left no room for arguing. Mercedes glanced at Sam and swallowed, nodding her head once as she balled her fingers into fists at her side. Sam knew the look that passed through her face. It was the same one he had when he first found out about his brothers little deformity back when he was fifteen years old. One of horror, confusion and most of all defeat. If he'd known back then what he knew now, things between his younger sibling and himself would be a lot different. A little less spice and a pinch more sugar.

Sam turned away from Mercedes and jerked his chin back towards the crumbling threshold. He allowed Blaine to step in before him and followed close behind, still not fully believing what his eyes showed him. She was hanging from the ceiling, her body swinging although there was no wind to keep her momentum going. The skin on her arms was bruised and broken open, stray rivulets of blood dripping down onto the concrete.

A puddle of deep crimson and night black as her toes dragged through it slowly. Clumps of dark brown curls littered the floor, caked in dirt and waste.

The air smelled of her death. "Sorceresses are usually killed by fire," Blaine muttered absently, trailing a hand down the noose around the petite girls bitten neck, "She apparently wasn't as lucky as others"

Her breasts were checkered with what appeared to be burn marks and the indent of teeth. Sam cursed silently to himself. When the Officials of Lima got whiff of a dead Sorceress from their hometown, hell was going to be unleashed. "Oh God" a gasp came from behind Sam's right shoulder. He glanced behind him to see Mercedes clutching onto Sebastian's arm, her lower lip quivering as she took in the sight of her dead friend dangling from the low ceiling. "I told you to keep her out of here" Sam growled, Sebastian cowered and bowed his head.

"She got passed me" he muttered and Sam dug his nails into the side of Sebastian's paw imprint on his hand causing the lithe man to wince from both fright and unexpected pain. He knew his place and whimpered into submission. Sam shook his head, finding purchase on Mercedes shoulder and shoving her out of the room, digging his fingers into her hoodie with gentle pressure.

"Where's Finn? Where's Finn? Sam!" Mercedes all but hollered, she was going into shock. Sam had to get her out of here. The sight, the sense of smell, the feeling of the atmosphere was going to be too much for her to handle. She was still a young werewolf; if she got too excited she'd change right here in this small hallway and the whole building would topple. She staggered and began to shake; Sam pushed her head into his shoulder and felt her hot breath fall heavily onto his exposed skin. He gritted his teeth and wrapped a tentative hand around her body, getting her as far away from the deceased girl as he remotely could without leaving his other comrades behind.

…

Blaine fingered the noose with probing fingers fascinated yet disgusted by the way the Nightwalkers fought to get the rope around the girls' head. They were in a hurry to kill her. Blaine supposed that he and the others were the reason that the noose wasn't tied as tightly as it needed to be. This girl struggled and suffered for a few moments before she died, he could see the angry red lines on her neck that proved his assumption to be correct. "I'm sorry they did this to you" Blaine murmured, leaning close enough to feel the coldness of the deceased. It sent a chill up his spine, he didn't enjoy the rush of the kill like he used to. His old habits had die along with his old self. Or at least for now they did, he knew how to restrain himself to an extent anyway.

Blaine crouched and analyzed the blood with a grimace. "Such a shame" he tisked, dragging a finger through the edge of the puddle causing the tide of red to ripple slightly. He brought the finger up to his face and inhaled the scent, fighting the urge to bring his index finger to his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing Evans?" a harsh voice came from the hall. Blaine's eyes snapped up, a crooked phantom of a smile ghosting over his lips. Sebastian gazed down at him with his arms crossed. Apparently good ol' oblivious Sam hadn't told Sebastian about Blaine's little…condition. The dark haired boy may be a brute but he was bound to find out himself when the time came.

Blaine stood from his crouch, brushing the bloody finger in question onto his t-shirt. He moved fluidly over to where Sebastian stood awaiting an answer to the earlier question and allowed his smile to grow into a full-amused grin. "Don't ask such stupid questions," he remarked in a low whisper causing Sebastian to recoil as if he'd been stabbed. Blaine chuckled to himself and shoulder checked the older boy, walking into the darkness to find his brother. He was unaware of Sebastian's piercing gaze following his graceful decent down the hallway and inattentive to the way the brutish dark haired boy behind him smiled as he watched Blaine go.

…

Quinn moved swiftly down the alleyway, ducking into the shadows when she deemed necessary. She'd finally found them. It had been a long time coming but luck and good fortune was finally on her side. She smiled in spite of herself, wiping a delicate hand over her face to rid herself of the glittering sheen of sweat that cloaked her brow. "The time has come," she whispered, moving into the abandoned building.

She allowed the stench to welcome her as she stepped inside. Blood and waste mingled in the air and she inhaled it gratefully, eyes probing anything and everything in her direct line of vision. They were in here and there was someone else with them. Quinn took a long hard sniff, becoming dizzy with the now overwhelming heightened sense of smell. "Sebastian" Quinn clucked with a click of her tongue. She hadn't seen him in ages. They weren't the best of friends to be blunt about it hell, Quinn hated that dark haired brute with the burning passion of a thousand white hot suns…But if he was in here with her mate, she'd have to try and find a way to get along with him.

Carefully, Quinn inched her way into the darkness. Her eyes adjusted quickly, she wasn't that young of a werewolf. A flicker of bright gold darted past her vision and she followed it. Someone was just ahead of her. Quinn lunged as the person's back was turned and was rewarded with a brief flash of sharp canines and startling eyes, ones that made her heart constrict and swell with joy.

"Sam?" she questioned and the Alphas mouth snapped shut as he inclined his head to the side, making him look even more adorable in Quinn's eyes. A shaking brown hand was draped over his shoulder and he slowly turned to the side, revealing a shivering Mercedes Jones who appeared to lapsing into a state of shock. Her hair was in disarray and her eyes darted all over the place, unsure of what they should land on.

"Quinn?" Sam held Mercedes tightly to his chest, a low growl of distaste arose in Quinns chest but she managed to swallow it. Quinn smiled as Mercedes eyes finally slid shut, she'd passed out.

"The one and only"

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**

**...**

**So Quinn finally caught up with them... Don't kill me! *ducks behind desk***


	10. Working Out In One's Favor

**AN: Okay don't kill me I've brought you updates! YAY! So I've been getting a lot of questions and I must just say that everything will unfold in time so please please pleaaaassseee bare with me while I get this story typed out. As of right now it this story is rated T but due to...something that is going to happen between two of our characters pretty soon, I'll have to change it. Now what's going to happen exactly I'm not telling you! Why spoil all the fun? I apologize for any spelling errors, this story is still unbetaed.**

**nonasui: Glad that you like it thus far, stick with us!**

**Updates: We'll find out Mercedes power soon I promise.**

**Princess976: Honestly, I'm glad she caught up as well. We need a little bit of tension no?**

**Sorce: Everything will be revealed soon! Stay tuned!**

...

Sebastian hovered over Mercedes letting out a breath of relief when her own breathing deepened. The girl had quite the fragile heart when it came to seeing the ones she cared about deceased. She was curled up against the cheap fabric covered pillows inside the little den area Sebastian called a home. The tall brute had been living in a small hole in the wall establishment just south of the gutted building that the Nightwalkers had been residing in. It was a place in need of a feminine touch, filled with large leather couches and throw rugs made out of the softened fur of a black bear he'd killed a year ago. He only could afford a single bedroom apartment on the dingy side of town being that the Officials of Lima cut his weekly pension down to the bare minimum so this place would have to do until he got a more permanent job.

Sebastian had planned to kill all of the Nightwalkers weeks ago but it was just his luck that Sam and his little entourage had come along. He wasn't strong enough to endure that strenuous fight alone anyway so it wasn't much of a big deal. Sebastian glanced around the tight quarters of his home with a grimace when his eyes came to rest upon a halo of bright golden hair.

Why Quinn had decided to magically appear like some fucking hormone driven tooth fairy was beyond him. Everyone in Lima knew how possessive she was of Sam, everyone except for the man of the hour himself. He was as oblivious and kind hearted to the werewolf bitch as he was with everyone else. It was sad to see Quinn just leap along beside him like a second shadow when in fact, Sam probably didn't feel the same way towards her. He was just loving towards everyone, easily accepting of all werewolves that posed no threat to his social hierarchy.

Sebastian fingered the scar along his neck, feeling the flesh rise and fall underneath his fingertips. He'd tried to become Alpha once long ago but he wasn't strong enough, he'd never beat Sam Evans in a brawl. Sam was quick and weightless in battle yet gentle and stationary when it came to times like these.

"She's awakening" Blaine murmured from over Sebastian's shoulder, causing the brunette to flinch. Only Blaine knew how to sneak up on him, his footsteps were void of all sound… Sebastian spared a glance at the smoky hazel-eyed boy and offered up a nod, swallowing a bit to rid himself of his dry throat. Blaine cocked an unamused eyebrow and spun on his heel, retreating back towards his side of the couch to slouch on the small beat up cushion. Sebastian stared at the other boy for a moment, taking in Blaine's folded arms that appeared to be forming a shield of some sort around his lithe structure. Blaine had always been a mystery to Sebastian. He was quiet were Sebastian was abrasive, soft were Sebastian was rough, emotionless and calculating every possible thing that he labeled as a threat. Sometimes, Sebastian just wanted to take a glimpse into Blaine's head and solve some of the inner turmoil residing there. He wanted to pick at the ice wall Blaine was building around himself and replace it with something else, something warmer he supposed. "Quit staring at me Smythe" Blaine groused at Sebastian.

Sebastian cocked half a false smile before staring fixedly at the bare wall in front of him.

…

Sam spared a glance across the room over to where the rest of his little forming pack were residing. He wanted nothing more than to sit beside them and debrief on what had happened and what needs to be done but instead he was forced to listen intently to every question and concern Quinn had to offer. She wasn't the easiest female to please by any means and her questions were ones that even Sam didn't really have the answers to. He tried to remain focused on her but then again, Mercedes was unconscious on the couch and she'd need to see his face when she woke just to know that everything was alright. An Alpha had his duties to attend to; he couldn't have Mercedes panicking when she saw that Sam was MIA.

"Where are we going to go from here?" Quinn asked in what Sam assumed was her whisper voice although it carried across the living room. Sam pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and squeezed the throbbing flesh upon his face. He let out a tired sigh and carded a hand through his hair. "Right now our main objective is to locate Finn Hudson and return him to Lima as soon as possible, we don't need anymore complications and I've already notified the Officials of Lima of Rachel Berrys' unexpected death…They'll be sending Mike to clean up the evidence so that he can send her body back to Lima" Sam replaced his hands back onto the small coffee table and folded them neatly over one another. He offered up his most reassuring smile to Quinn who continued to look at him pensively, her mouth moving to form another hurdle of questions.

The blonde girl simply nodded and let a tiny pale hand fall upon Sams folded ones, giving him a long unnecessary squeeze," I know that this may become one of those long wild goose chases" she huffed.

"Finn tends to disappear whenever Rachel leaves Lima through the portal, quite frankly I believe that all females should remain inside the Lima City Limits unless given access to do otherwise…even the Sorceresses shouldn't be allowed to leave at their own whim" Quinn blinked and continued, "They cause so much trouble when they're not under the watchful eyes of the Elders".

Images of Rachel Berry hanging lifeless from a bloody noose flooded back into Sams mind. Her flesh, her wide dead eyes, broken mouth, torn breasts. Hearing Quinn speak so ill of the dead as if she were talking about a science project infuriated him. She had no right, she wasn't an Alpha female, and she needed to show her respects for the deceased just like everyone else did.

Sam slanted his eyes and removed his hand from underneath Quinns. He shook his head and let out a low _'be careful'_ growl causing the beautiful girl to recoil. "You have no idea of which you speak" came Sam's reply, "Rachel wasn't aware of the fact that she could die out here nor was she prepared for what the Nightwalkers had in store for her, she was lynched for goodness sakes. As for women not being able to leave Lima, that would apply to you as well. You weren't granted permission to join us on our quest and I can have you killed, friend of the family or not". Quinn bowed her head respectfully, cocking it slightly to the side as if she wanted to protest. Sam stood from the leather bound stool he was perched upon and took a step away from her. He bit back the steel coated remark he intended to give and allowed himself to calm down. He wasn't raised to be an improper Alpha; he'd let this little tiff slide…for now.

Over Sam's shoulder a soft sound of a moan erupted from the couch.

Mercedes was awakening.

…

She felt a warm large hand come to rest upon her cold cheek and a brief flicker of pretty sapphire blue coated her vision. A soft voice was at her ear and she leaned her entire body in its direction, trying to figure out what exactly it was trying to tell her. "_You'll find_" it kept saying.

"_You'll find, You'll find, You'll find_" the voice crooned over and over again, darting in and out of Mercedes hearing range. She wanted to ask what exactly she'd find but somewhere deep inside she already knew the answer to her unspoken question. It would only be a matter of days before what was hidden would come into the light.

Mercedes eyes snapped open and she sat up with a loud ear-crackling gasp. Her head came in contact with a solid mass and she wrapped her fingers into a bed of warm soft fabric, breathing in a familiar scent. "Glad to see you're okay pup" a deep rumble of laughter sounded in her ear and Mercedes stilled almost completely. She pulled her head away from the warm crevice and squinted at the pair of breathtaking eyes staring back at her. They danced between an edgy emerald and a deep moss green, softening around the edges as they took in Mercedes sleep rumpled face. She bowed her head respectfully, shying away from the attention to get a glimpse at the place she was currently in. It was a barren looking place, filled with leather-covered furniture and dying plants. The air smelled of salt and vinegar chips with a small dash of after shave lurking somewhere within the ridges of Mercedes sensitive nose. Sam pushed back a curl hanging between Mercedes creased eyebrows as the girls gaze came back to rest upon him.

"Where…." Mercedes winced at the gruff sound in her voice, "W-where are we?".

Sam placed a reassuring hand between the girls' shoulder blades, gently pressing against the heat of her body as it soaked into his fingertips. Subconsciously Mercedes leaned into his touch, feeling a pang of hatred filter through the line of communication she had with her Blood Sister. Wait…. Blood Sister? Mercedes head automatically snapped toward the little metal table in the corner of the room and grinned when she caught sight of the beautiful pixie like girl perched on a barstool, her eyes fixed upon Mercedes awakening form. "Quinn!" Mercedes practically leapt off the couch, stumbling towards Quinn. Sam held back a whine at the loss of warmth on his fingers keeping his eyes focused solely on the checkered pattern of Sebastian's throw pillows as opposed to the curious stare of his little brother.

…

Blaine analyzed the way Mercedes animatedly caught Quinn up on all the action she had missed within the few days she wasn't apart of their little group. The girl was silent up til now and as of a few minutes ago, no one can get her to shut up…Not that her talking really bothered any of the guys that much, they enjoyed the honey coated tinge of her voice. It was a welcoming noise to distract from the buzzing chaos in all of their ears. Blaine glanced over at Sam who was watching Mercedes speak with a weird look settling upon his face. The hazel-eyed boy could swear that he saw a small flicker of a smile pass across Sam's full-reddened lips as he watched the ebony beauty continue to speak. It struck Blaine as slightly odd. Sam never smiled at a female in such a way before. He always gave the brotherly _'I shall protect you with my furry butt' _smiles but this one, this smile was different.

Blaine smirked as he watched his brother continue to make a fool of himself, looks like things will work out in his favor afterall.

**AN: Next Chapter up in three or four days tops, I promise!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	11. Trust

**AN: Yep it's been four days, I kept my promise! I hope that this chapter came out okay and I just want to thank everyone who was kind enough to leave me a review or fave/alert for this story. Reviews truly do help me with my stories whether you believe that or not. Either way this chapter like all the others before it are unbetaed, if you find any errors I apologize!**

**Lovessamcedes: I think that Quinn maybe around for a while, who knows? Karma works in mysterious ways…**

**Sorce: I'm so glad you always find time to review my chapters! Blaine's master plans will be revealed shortly.**

**BluesClue: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Me: I hope this chapter sort of answers your question.**

**Let's get on with it!**

…

It was around midnight when Mercedes and Quinn had finally drifted off to sleep. The ebony skinned beauty was curled in the golden haired werewolf females arms on the large king-sized bed in the bedroom and Blaine listened to their repetitive sleep patterns as they escaped from their physical bodies and roamed through the world of their dreams. He sort of envied their comfort. How they simply drifted off, serene gazes plastered on their faces as all their worries subsided for the time being. Blaine couldn't sleep, not anymore…. Father Carlisle had made sure of that when he performed his little experiment years ago. There were many things that Sam didn't know about his brother, things that Blaine didn't intend on divulging him with anytime soon. Since the Alpha was always off roaming through uncharted lands even as a kid, Blaine was always alone. Sam would be off with their father and their mother would shut herself into her luxurious rooms, amongst viles of perfumes and soft day beds.

Blaine had endured many tests in those years. Father Carlisle had used him in countless experiments before he had died during a mishap in the lab; those little not so innocent labs had turned Blaine into what he was today. A sleep deprived killer always on the hunt, sometimes it truly drove the youngest Evans boy mad. Like right now for example. He was pacing through the living room, running his shaking hands through his hair as Sebastian observed him through drowsy eyes. The damned brute had been watching him pace for hours and had yet to utter a single word. Blaine supposed it was all for the best though, if Sebastian dared to speak to him right now, Blaine would drain him of his life with pleasure. Sam was on the phone with one the of High Officials Of Lima's secretaries, discussing burial plans for the Berry girl so he had yet to notice his brothers distress. Blaine couldn't take it anymore, he had to get out, and he needed to feed. His mouth was running dry and it was becoming harder to breathe. The craving for satisfaction was unbearable; he needed to get out…now.

"Just go already," Sebastian jerked his head towards the front door, rubbing furiously at his drooping eyelids. "You've been pacing for an hour and a half," Sebastian spoke again. Blaine hissed, the sound coming out almost strangled as the bitter taste of his own venom slowly filled the crevice of his mouth. All it took was one more word and Blaine would lunge at him. Sebastian gestured towards the door again with his hand but Blaine spun on his heel and veered over towards the window. Sam was leaning against the front doors doorframe; he didn't want to be pestered with questions as to where he was going. The Alpha didn't need to know everything. With quick rehearsed ease, Blaine slid the window open and slid his body out onto its nonexistent ledge. He crouched there for a moment, savoring the innocent glow of the moon upon his handsome features. In the distance the forest called to him, promising to quench his thirst with its healthy flock of children. He didn't feed on animals, he needed something more potent. An animal couldn't fend for itself, they were pleasant beings and he enjoyed their silent company. No, he needed a stronger prey, something he'd have to chase. Blaine smiled in spite of himself, he hated what he had to do but he already knew that his actions tonight weren't going to be pleasant.

…

Sebastian watched Blaine go with a smile of admiration on his face. "He always knew how to make an exit," he muttered as the lithe boy jumped flawlessly from the windows ledge down to the dried cement below. He frowned to himself as Blaine's scent soon began to dissipate from the air. Part of him wished to follow and figure out what the youngest Evans boy did at times like these, times when he was stressed so much that he simply couldn't stay put for a moment. Sebastian never truly knew what Blaine's deal was but he knew that maniacal look when he saw it. He'd only seen it on Blaine once before, back when they were younger. He was a stupid sixteen-year-old kid and Blaine was a frail thirteen-year-old boy. Blaine had paced the living room of the Evans Manor that same exact way back then, eyes shifting as if he were caged, hands carding through his hair in desperation, chest heaving, forehead glistening with sweat, muttering and hissing. Of course back then Sebastian figured that Blaine was just a weird kid. He assumed that Blaine was getting ready to accept his werewolf form so that he could become apart of the pack but Sam constantly told him that that wasn't going to happen. "Blaine is…different then the rest of us" Sam had said which left Sebastian to wonder why. When Blaine didn't change into a werewolf that summer or any of the following summers Sebastian began to seriously question whether or not the youngest Evans was truly apart of the werewolf community after all.

Of course many other townsfolk had their speculations about the youngest Evans boy. Some believed that he was adopted being that he hadn't inherited his families trademark bright golden hair or their easy going yet sophisticated nature. Others figured that he was a love child between Sam Evans Sr. and Fern Smalls the local Sorceress who was well known for her powers as a succubus. Blaine had the same beautiful hair color as Fern but that was as far as their similarities went. Sebastian was positive that Blaine was one hundred percent the offspring of Sam Sr. and Louisa Evans; there was no doubt about it. Even in spite of all the rumors and speculation, Sebastian still respected the younger boy. He was curious about him and yet cautious all the same. Blaine had always been too serious for someone so young even now at the age of twenty-one he was far too stern. Sebastian missed that little dimpled smile Blaine used to give him back when they were younger. It was probably the only reason he truly looked forward to getting to the Evans Manor before noon everyday…to see that little frail hazel-eyed boy smile at him. For some reason, just remembering it set Sebastian's body a glow. It made him crack a rare grin, one that he only saved for Blaine.

…

Burning.

He was burning on the inside. His throat was constricting, ribs were cracking and he let out a hiss of pain. A shaking hand went up to grab at his throat as if the pressure would in fact soothe some of the pain dwelling within the hollow cavern of skin. He was going to die if he didn't feed. What he was looking for was not far from where he was. He was getting closer.

Blaine let out a crackled wheeze as he scaled a fence, his prey was near, and he could smell them from where he sat perched on the dirty alley ground. He could sense their desperation as well as he could feel his own. They were close and they were trying to escape as if they'd heard him coming after them, as if they knew that their life would come to an end. The delicate pitter patter of life was now in the balance, wavering between the destruction he intended to cause and the frail sense of hope that his prey had latched itself onto. There was no way he was going to let this one slip from his fingers. Not when he needed to fill himself with life, not when he needed to taste the rustic aroma on his tongue. The thought alone drove him mad with desire. Blaine smiled to himself as he dusted his hands off onto the dark ripped denim of his jeans. He slowly walked down the alley knowing that each step brought him slightly closer to his victory and slightly closer to his prey's demise.

His thoughts swam in and out of focus; it was getting hard to play this game of cat and mouse. Although he was indeed the hunter he found it hard to concentrate much longer, he was becoming dizzy. Venom filled his mouth at an alarming rate, nearly drowning him in anticipation. He was about to double over in pain when he caught sight of what he had been searching for.

A trembling head of brown hair came into view and Blaine smiled. "I found you," he whispered, far too low for his prey to hear. A pair of wide brown eyes came into his sight and he let out a huff of satisfaction. The woman before him shook in fright against a metal crate outside a run down factory building; her tattered fish net stockings were bloody at the knees from falling in her measly attempt to get away. Her matted hair was pressed against the side of her face with a sheen of sweat; broken fingernails reached up to shield her face. Her lips were cracked open, smeared with cheap red lipstick and blood. Blaine knew that no one would miss this woman; he was doing her a favor. She would escape her pitiful life as a prostitute and finally his hunger would be sedated…even if only for a little while. The world owed him for getting rid of some of its burden. He crouched down towards the ground just as his prey let out a string of, "Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me"

Over and Over again his prey repeated these words. But it was _too _late for her, she was going to die. As painlessly as Blaine could possibly make it for her but regardless, she was going to die here today. He hated having to kill with force, Father Carlisle insisted that he needed to snap his preys bones so that they couldn't escape but breaking bones even as a teenager bothered him. He hated the way it sounded, how the muscle tore like tissue paper underneath his hands and his prey would cry in agony. Even back then he simply attacked by surprise, snapping his preys neck so that they wouldn't have to feel a thing as he drank them dry.

"I'm sorry" Blaine spoke through gritted teeth as the woman began to cry, tears slipping down her dirty cheeks.

With careful precision, Blaine lunged. His hands were outstretched, awaiting the feeling of shaking flesh underneath the pads of his fingertips…but the sensation never came. Blaine was thrown off kilter by a heavy force. Strong arms wrapped around Blaine's torso, securing him against a muscled side, his head falling into a bed of fine black silk. Blaine hissed loudly, his body igniting in flames on the inside. He gasped as the grip around him squeezed even tighter almost getting too tight to handle. He choked momentarily on the silky fabric, feeling it fill his nostrils with the potent smell of vinegar chips and leather. The burning inside Blaine's stomach only seemed to spread even further, towards his legs and fingertips. He twisted and writhed aggressively, needing; wanting to get to the life of that woman, he needed to live.

There was a bit of muffled conversation and when Blaine finally was able to release himself from the warm silk fabric he noticed that his prey was gone. Another meal down the drain. He inhaled the stale night air in frustration, the abandoned factory before him slowly blurring in and out of focus. He blinked back tears of anger and growled, the sound echoing from the depths of his stomach.

He spun on his attacker and lashed out, too blinded by his need for food as opposed to anything else. He lunged without question, fingernails ripping at the fabric, trying to get to his attackers veins so that he could sink his teeth into their flesh. The other man easily avoided him, occasionally whispering words that were unintelligible to Blaine at the moment. He was too far-gone. Blaine let out a cry of frustration as he clawed at the fabric, finally getting to the other mans neckline where his fingers stilled almost completely. There was a scar they're, flushed pink…about five or six inches in length. One that looked almost too familiar.

Hands came to rest upon Blaine's shoulders and Blaine found himself getting pulled into an embrace, one that he sank into without question. "Go ahead" Sebastian's voice came softly in Blaine's ear. Blaine shifted almost uncomfortably in Sebastian's embrace but the other man didn't let him go just yet. In large hand came up to the crown of Blaine's head and slowly guided his cracked lips to Sebastian's scarred neck. Blaine found the touch to be soothing; he leaned into it, trying to control the violent need to rip at the skin before him. Two rough fingers gently caressed the bridge of Blaine's nose as Sebastian spoke again. "Feed" he said soothingly just as a salty tear fell from Blaine's cheek. He was quite literally trembling in the other mans arms. He'd never gotten a prey that had willingly let him feed from them. He wanted to resist but the fingers that once traced his nose were pressing gently against the crown of his head now. Slowly leading him to the throbbing large vein nestled directly between Sebastian's scar and the base of his neck.

"Feed" Sebastian ordered again, his voice still soft. "She was unwilling, you were going to kill an innocent being…She didn't want to help you but I do" his voice came in Blaine's ear again, lips brushing the shell of cartilage there for a brief moment before the sensation was gone. Blaine clung to Sebastian's shoulders for a moment, trying to decipher whether or not he could control himself if he started to feed. He wasn't new to this whole hunting thing but then again he never needed self-control before. "I trust you" Sebastian offered up these words, putting as much emphasis behind them as he possibly could. Blaine felt the honesty and companionship behind those words. They were true, so true in fact that he almost wanted to cry out of relief.

_I trust you._

Blaine licked the hollow space between the scar and the base of Sebastian's throat cautiously, calculating. He could feel Sebastian stiffen for a moment before he pulled Blaine's stooped frame into his lap, carefully keeping his hands resting on Blaine's shoulder blades. The warmth from the touch was replaced by a smoldering need on Blaine's end. Without really paying attention Blaine placed a kiss on the vein of life before sinking his delicate canines into it, the hunter within him letting out a roar of relief.

**AN: Okie Dokie then, that's the end of that chapter. Chapter Twelve will be up possibly by Thursday, it all depends on what kind of feedback I get! **

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**


	12. Making Plans

**AN: Here's your update! This is probably my longest chapter to date for this story and I intend to continue to make my chapters a bit longer so that I can get a few of your questions solved a little bit quicker. I nearly suffered a heart attack when I looked at how many reviews I have thus far. We've reached 100+ you guys! YAY! You all are truly wonderful and I'm so so glad that you are enjoying this little work in progress! I apologize for any errors, let me know if you come across any and I will gladly fix them :) Now to answer some reviews!**

**Me: The scar on Sebastian was mentioned in Chapters 6 and 10 I believe, only briefly however. Hope that clears up some confusion.**

**nonasui: Hahaha! I'm sorry they're so short! I just don't know how to make them longer without repeating myself or it simply sounding idiotic.**

**Koxie: Aw thank you for all your reviews! They really make me smile! **

**Jadziwine: I'm really glad you're accepting of Sebastian/Blaine's little romance thang going on :)**

**QTFics: I hope that whatever happens between Sebastian and Blaine ends well, thanks for your review!**

**PS: Moonlight015? Sorce? Y U NO review anymore? I miss your questions and reviews! Get back in here you two! Violet misses you!**

**...**

Mercedes awoke to find herself curled in her Blood Sisters arms. The familiar scent of jasmine and lavender enveloped her as Quinn breathed gently in the haze of sleep. Mercedes relaxed for a moment, listening to the contended thrum of Quinns vivid dreams, her mind stretching boldly enough to try to make sense of the ever-changing landscape that was Quinns mind. Mercedes was overjoyed that her Blood Sister had decided to join them. She felt more at ease now that Quinn was there, the part of her that was missing was made whole again. She could put her mind at ease, rest in the comfort of Quinns arms without having to worry that she was missed.

It was a relief to have the gold haired pixie back at her side and yet it also brought Mercedes a subtle pain. There could be no more ogling Sam Evans, no more admiring his undeniable power, no more craving the feeling of his skin against hers…those little moments they shared were to be washed away with the tide. Mercedes would have to forget them less she wanted to face the wrath of an angry Blood Sister. That sort of anger was unmatched by even the fiercest of Nightwalkers, Mercedes shivered as a draft filtered in through the cracked window of the bedroom. She turned in Quinns arms and let out a huge frustrated sigh, kicking the sheets off her ankles where they had decided to tangle themselves.

Part of her wanted to hate Quinns arrival but she knew that her jealousy was stupid and childish. She needed to get over this little spout of infatuation. There was nothing she could do about it anyway. The likelihood of her getting mated off with an Alpha was slim to none, especially considering her occasional dizzy spells that would deter her from mating regularly. If an Alpha intended to have a healthy set of werewolf cubs, they'd need a stable mother figure to nurse their children and bring them into this world. Mercedes probably could not provide that. She had a hard time keeping her balance when she was hit with a dizzy spell, which alone wouldn't bode well if she intended to carry an unborn offspring. She'd be nothing but a walking hazard and a worry to a potential mate.

The bedroom door cracked open and Mercedes squinted against the abrupt brightness. Honey colored light pooled into the room, haloing Sam's face as he peered curiously inside. "You awake pup?" he asked, leaning into the room, a hand still secured on the doorknob.

Mercedes lifted her head about a millimeter off the plush pillowcase and blinked at him, her mouth feeling too heavy to open and respond. Her head prickled as she picked up the soft snore of Quinn behind her. She'd have to be quiet if she didn't want to wake her up. "Blaine and Sebastian left, not sure where but they'll be back soon and I don't feel like chasing them down" Sam tilted his head to the side, long blonde bangs brushing his pale cheekbones. Mercedes swallowed, hard. She wanted nothing more than to reach over and trace the lines of his face, to contemplate his beauty with her hands and mouth.

She clenched her fists together underneath her pillow. "Are you comfortable without them being under your watchful eye?" she asked after finding the strength to open her mouth. Sam thought about that for a moment, his eyes shifting between Mercedes and Quinn as if he were silently contemplating whether or not the pixie like girl was truly asleep. "Do you mind if we speak in the living room?" he opened the door wider, letting go of the doorknob with a soft flick of his hand. Mercedes hesitated for a moment, not truly wanting to be alone with him. She had no choice, whatever he needed to discuss was important. So Mercedes sat up on the bed and pulled her sweater in tight over her chest, shifting uncomfortably in the over large blue sweatpants Sebastian had let her borrow for the night. She reluctantly got up, the mattress squealing at the loss of her body pressure. Sam stepped politely out of the way and allowed her to move in front of him, closing the bedroom door behind him with a soft click.

…

Sebastian had no fucking idea what he was doing. Here he was, cradling a grown man in his lap as said man sucked blood from his neck. _So that was what was weird about Blaine_, Sebastian mused. He was a vampire. Well this certainly didn't strike Sebastian as unusual as he first though it would; he'd seen things far more bizarre in his days in Omen City that was for sure. To be truthful, Sebastian acted on instinct when he saw Blaine lunging at that poor helpless woman. He was blinded by that odd look in Blaine's eyes, a predatory lust that tinted that hazel eye color to a rustic red. Sebastian had never seen anything like it before. It was beautiful, scary and yet mesmerizing. The way Blaine had lunged like a panther let out of a zoo, racing towards freedom…towards it's weakened prey.

Blaine grunted as his canines sank a little deeper and Sebastian simply continued to gently stroke the curls upon Blaine's head. At first, the puncturing of Blaine's teeth into Sebastian's flesh had hurt but the pain was replaced by a numbed sense of awe and wonderment shortly afterward. Sebastian trusted Blaine too much to believe that the boy would intentionally hurt him. He knew that Blaine would stop when he was full and the puncture wounds would heal well before they made it back to the apartment. Sam hadn't even realized their absence yet; if he had he would have found them both in a matter of minutes, crouched here in the field of an abandoned factory, resting in each other's arms as the scent of blood permeated the air.

Blaine's hands clutched at Sebastian's hair, twisting it roughly in his hands as he slowly retracted from the bloody mess he had made upon the handsome brutes neck. Sebastian felt Blaine's tongue seal the wound closed, feeling the gentle caress of a pair of lips settle upon his skin as the smaller man breathed deeply into the crook of his neck. "Thank you" Blaine murmured, his voice sending a joyous thrill through Sebastian's being. That rare smile fell across the brutes' lips and he squeezed the younger man closely to his body, not wanting to let go even though he had a thousand questions running in a crazy mass through his mind. He wanted to know everything about Blaine. How he had changed into a vampire, how he had kept this a secret from everyone in Lima, how he managed to control his blood lust back in the Nightwalkers den when he'd seen Rachel dangling over her own pool of blood.

But there'd be a time and place for all of that, just not now.

…

"Can you get up?" Blaine asked cautiously after a brief moment of silence. He felt full and slightly groggy although he knew that it'd be impossible to sleep. His hunger was sedated and he was filled with the sweet rare taste of blood so extravagant that it made his body thrum. Sebastian's blood was unlike any that he'd ever tried before, it was rich and plentiful but something about it sated Blaine, relaxed him and made him feel somewhat more reliant on Sebastian's presence. It struck him as odd; he'd never wanted to be around his prey after he'd fed from them. Then again most of his previous victims never survived much less tried to comfort him when he'd finished his deed. Regardless of that he found himself reaching out to grab the brute by the shoulders to hoist him onto his unsteady feet. He inhaled the rich scent of leather that was no longer as overwhelming as it had been before and wrapped a secure arm around Sebastian's middle to guide him. "It's alright" Sebastian swayed, his eyes falling closed. The older man let out a shaky breath, he needed to rest.

"Let's get you back to the apartment, you need to sleep" Blaine held onto Sebastian's muscular body even tighter, using his strength to move them forward.

Together they walked in silence, taking the long path back because Blaine was pretty sure that Sebastian wouldn't be able to scale the fence they'd used to get there. The air around them was stagnant and void of all wind. Streetlights flickered lazily, their light leaking through busted windows and over the heavy crest fallen faces of several dingy looking apartment buildings. Blaine felt a frown fall upon his lips. Omen City wasn't as extravagant as he had first assumed it would be. Of course it wasn't the Capital City so there weren't expensive buildings and wealthy people trouncing about with diamonds displayed for onlookers to ogle. But he had expected more from this place, it's population was incredibly diverse and yet there wasn't much progress in the development of the roads much less some form economic growth.

Blaine felt Sebastian's hand fall upon his shoulder and he glanced up. The brute offered up a small tired smile, Blaine could feel Sebastian rest all of his weight on him. He knew that at any given moment Sebastian was simply going to collapse. The loss of blood would take a total on his system tonight, it fascinated Blaine. Did this happen to other victims that were fed upon? Were there other victims or was Blaine the only vampire left in existence? Father Carlisle was also a vampire but he was able to maintain his place in the church because no one knew about his little cravings for blood. It still struck Blaine as odd, the old man was the most sinister being he'd ever encountered and yet no one else saw the evil glowing behind that mans false smile.

No one saw it but Blaine.

Sebastian swayed on his feet, Blaine grunted. "Just gimme a second" Sebastian waved away the concerned look on Blaine's face. The youngest Evans boy wondered if it would be much easier to simply carry Sebastian back. He weighed the idea in his head, he had the strength of a thousand men on his side…. carrying the older man would be no problem at all. It would only ruin Sebastian's pride.

Blaine supposed that the brute needed a dent in his ego every once in a while. He smiled and leaned over Sebastian's hunched figure, sweeping his left arm underneath the tall mans legs as used his right to secure the brute in his arms. Sebastian let out a shout of surprise, one that would surely awaken everyone in the vicinity. Blaine carefully secured his arms in place as he walked, making sure not to sway his steps too much in order to prevent motion sickness. Sebastian stared up at him with wide eyes, mouth agape as if he wanted to protest this newfound way to travel. Blaine offered up a crooked amused grin when Sebastian simply said nothing. He'd never seen the brute at a loss for words, he liked it.

"Just close those eyes Smythe, we'll be home soon"

…

Mercedes stared out the opened window, watching the moonlight filter lazily over the carpet towards her sock covered feet. Sam sat across from her in a stool he'd pulled up from the kitchen, arms bent on his legs so that his hands dangled just over his knees. He stared at her, taking in all the planes of her face, watching as sleep fell from her eyes and was replaced with full alertness. "I spoke on the phone with a few people back in Lima, Rachel's burial will be taking place shortly before we return" Sam spoke, smiling on the inside when Mercedes deep brown eyes came to rest upon him. He preferred to look in her eyes as opposed to anywhere else; those molten brown irises soothed him in a way he never knew possible. The thought alone struck him as slightly odd but he embraced the comfort her eyes possessed nonetheless.

"And now we must find Finn" she took the words right out of his mouth, as if she knew that he was going to address that situation next. Sam nodded in agreement, refusing to break eye contact with her. There was something odd about her. A humming force of energy flowing throughout her entire being, Mercedes didn't seem to notice it and Sam wasn't sure what it was exactly. It felt powerful whatever it was and the thrumming made Sam crack a smile.

"We're going to be pulling all nighters for the next few weeks" he explained, taking in the subtle tilt of her lips when she broke eye contact with him. Mercedes simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak too much. Sam took notice at how she sort of leaned away from him although she sat with her back against the beaten leather couch. He wouldn't admit it aloud but the action sort of hurt him on some level. He could have sworn that he was forming a secure bond with Mercedes but maybe he was wrong.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked slowly, leaning forward a bit in the stool he was perched upon to get a closer look into the young female werewolves eyes. He'd be able to detect if she was feeling ill, small powers like that were in his blood. There wasn't anything wrong with her physically, he would be able to smell her illness and yet he came up with nothing. Mercedes turned her head to stare up at him, her wide brown eyes staring unblinkingly into his. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it again, eyebrows creasing so close together that they looked as if they were in a state of mortal combat. Sam wanted to reach forward and smooth his thumb over the slightly puckered skin that made up the worried lines on her forehead.

Instead, he continued to analyze her, keeping his palms flattened directly on his knees in order to prevent from doing something stupid. He was worried about her, she was his comrade and he cared about her well being. "I-" Mercedes began to speak just as there was a loud knock on the front door of the apartment. Sam watched as she leapt off the couch, blue sweatpants doing nothing to hide the curves of her body as she strode over to the front door. She stood on her tiptoes for a moment to get a look through the peephole before unsliding the rusted locks to let whomever that was on the other side in.

Sam stood from his seat and walked over to the door as the knob turned, his eyes squinted as a familiar head of unruly curls came into view. He could smell the blood in the air as his eyes met the bright hazel ones of his brother. Sam made sure to mask his shock as he realized that Blaine was in fact carrying a pouty-faced Sebastian in his arms. "Special delivery" Blaine smirked, maneuvering around both Sam and Mercedes to get inside, kicking the front door closed behind himself with a loud thud.

…

Sam clenched his teeth together as Blaine set the tall boys limp body on the couch. "We will discuss this later" he growled, the sound echoing through his throat as he stared at the two men. He didn't want to speak about this situation while Mercedes was around, she didn't need to know about Blaine's little deformity just yet. He immediately knew that Blaine had fed from Sebastian, although the puncture wounds were probably long gone, the smell was inadmissible. Sebastian wasn't a weak soul either; he wouldn't have to be carried if he hadn't fallen victim.

Blaine cast Sam a glare, a silent form of bitter agreement. He knew that they'd have to speak about this. Although he wasn't technically apart of the werewolf pack he still had to answer to someone and Sam was the only one with enough power to bend Blaine's will. Sebastian simply nodded, his eyes never leaving Blaine's standing form. Sam cursed inwardly. This was going to be a problem. He'd never truly known what a person went through after being fed from, Blaine's other victims never survived. It appeared that one of the side effects was some form of infatuation. The way Sebastian stared at Sam's brother creeped him out just a little.

But even before Sebastian had been Blaine's midnight snack, Sam had seen that glazed over look in Sebastian's eyes whenever Blaine came in the room. The brute was like a lovesick puppy even back when they were younger. He was always curious about Blaine, asking Sam stupid questions about why the youngest Evans wasn't changing into a werewolf or asking what Blaine's favorite food was. There was no mistaking it; Sebastian had fallen for Sam's little brother.

_Fucking great_, Sam thought.

…

"I do believe that it is time for us to have a meeting" Sam sat higher than the rest of his comrades all of which had chosen to sit on the floor. Quinn was still asleep in the backroom and no one looked too enthused to wake her up. Blaine sat on Sebastian's right side close enough to touch Sam realized. Blaine didn't like for anyone to be too close to him. _Obviously this was another side effect of the feeding_, Sam thought.

Sebastian didn't seem to mind their proximity, every once in a while when he assumed Sam wasn't looking, he'd cast Blaine a small smile. The insides of Sam's stomach churned.

Mercedes sat on Sebastian's other side, her eyes focused on Sam with a look of determination. She wanted more than anyone else to find Finn and return him home in one living piece. "We will be up late nights, patrolling the area being that his scent is strongest in Omen and if the trail runs dry we will have no choice but to travel to Greenwich City" Sam stared at each person for a long moment, his lips cresting into a small frown. "We could ask around town and see if anyone knows his whereabouts" Sebastian offered and Blaine snorted.

"And that won't look suspicious? Young kids without police badges asking around as if they have any jurisdiction over Omen? I don't think so," came Sams brothers reply, Sam had to admit it, his brother was right. The Alpha dragged a hand over his face and let out a tired sigh.

"We're going to have to take precautions being out here like this. The urge to change forms is frowned upon out here, if you burst into a werewolf in the midst of oncoming traffic not only will you get yourself killed but being that I am your Alpha, the High Officials of Lima will have my head" Sam warned making sure to make eye contact with Sebastian. The brute was more comfortable in his werewolf form; he always changed whenever he felt like it back in Lima. They'd be in the middle of football practice and whala, there goes Sebastian sprinting down the field in his werewolf form, dark brown fur shifting with the winds as blades of grass tangled in his tail. He enjoyed being able to lick his own ass Sam supposed.

Sebastian offered up a look of pure innocence as if the idea of changing forms in front of on looking civilians never even crossed his mind. It truly hadn't, until now. "Why would I do something as stupid as that?" he batted his lashes in a false coy manner. "Maybe because you're stupid?" Blaine piped up and Sam watched as the two exchanged wide grins.

Sam simply refocused his attention on Mercedes, tuning out the other men's enthusiastic bickering. She offered up a lopsided smile and inwardly Sam let out a contented sigh.

That smile was all the encouragement he needed.

**AN: Well what do you think? Will Sebastian and Blaine become more than just blood buddies? Will they find Finn? What's going on in Sam's head? Oh the questions! I'll be sure to answer them all soon!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	13. Of Confused Alphas and Writhing Bodies

**AN: Okay I'm so sorry for the delay, this summer has proved to be... interesting to say the least. I hope you guys have been holding in there because I've brought you yet another update! Currently, I do not believe that this story is anywhere near it's end. I've got a lot of ground to cover so, I do hope you don't mind this being a long story (possibly with a sequel depending on how this one ends). Now it's time to respond to some reviews, feel free to skip the responses but leave me a review! I apologize for spelling errors.**

**Moonlight015: Yey! I'm so happy you're back! As for your ideas well, they sound pretty darned good if you don't mind me saying so. I may have to use a few of them...especially the one about the cookies, gotta love dem cookies no?**

**lovessamcedes: I promise that by chapter fifteen, there will be some Samcedes moments!**

**ICherishYou: Kurt will be making his appearance VERY soon, but he may not be after who we think he's after... :D**

**Sorce: More about Father Carlisles' experiments with Blaine shall be revealed when Sam and Blaine have a little, talk. **

**QTFics: There are bound to be some problems with Mercedes growing love for Sam. How her Blood Sister takes all of those emotions will be revealed shortly! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Princess976: We're gonna find Finn soon I promise :)**

**OddAngel: Sorry for frustrating you! I only made them short because I have no bloody idea what I'm doing...yet :) Thanks for the review!**

**KC: *Blushes* Aww thanks for reviewing!**

**Me: Sorry to keep you waiting! Here you go!**

**Glee? I don't own it...Sadly.**

...

By ten in the morning, Sam stood staring out the window of Sebastian's apartment. He clutched a cup of coffee in his left hand although he really didn't have much will power to drink from the mug. Mostly, he was just contemplating where Finn could be. The birth of a new day was upon him and it gave Sam a sense of hope.

Silently, Sam prayed that he'd be able to find Finn before anyone or anything else got to him. Sam was intent on starting the search as soon as remotely possible. The rest of the group was slow in their awakening but he knew that they'd have to leave the apartment soon if they expected to cover any ground in their search efforts…Finn was still out there and for all Sam knew, his life was in danger. Just remembering finding Rachel murdered made him shiver when he thought of what may have happened to Finn.

Sam couldn't bare the idea of finding another person that he was supposed to protect dead. He would hold himself responsible for the rest of his life, it was his fault that he hadn't found Rachel fast enough to save her from her ill-timed fate. He was supposed to be the protector of the people that dwelled within the city limits of Lima. If he couldn't even do that correctly, he'd be stripped of his title and ridiculed by everyone that once respected him. There were rules to being an Alpha after all, rules that only Alphas and The High Officials of Lima knew about.

Alphas were to protect and serve, die if needed to protect all supernaturals within their jurisdiction. Keep anyone and everyone out of harms way. They had to be strong and ready to sacrifice for the greater good, if they couldn't even do that… there was no need for them anymore. A weak Alpha was always overthrown by a stronger one.

When Quinn's father got too old carry out his duties as an Alpha, Sam had fought his way to the top. He proved to everyone that not only was he strong, but he was quick minded and refused to be out witted by any of his opponents. The High Officials of Lima were thrilled by his fighting skills especially when he plowed through the tests they had set up for him. His whole family was proud of him, even Blaine had cracked an impressed smile when Sam was announced the new Alpha of Lima.

Now, Sam stared through the window, freshly bathed and smelling of Dove soap. He set his mug down onto the counter with a loud thud, feeling the hot contents splash onto his hand as he gripped the elbow of the ceramic mug even tighter. He gritted his teeth together against the pain and spun away from the window.

He padded barefoot down the hallway and threw open the bathroom door that sat on his left side. It flew open with a shrill squeak, revealing a shirtless Blaine who appeared to be in the middle of dressing himself into a green t-shirt. Sam took a moment to examine the silver colored scars encasing his brothers lower back with a small frown. He'd never seen those before. To Sam, they looked like they were from a long time ago, some of them faded into others and there were quite a few that looked like teeth marks…. Made by something that was neither human nor werewolf.

"Enjoying the view brother?" Blaine slipped the shirt over his head and spun on his heels to cock an unamused eyebrow at Sam, "I don't usually dress for an audience"

Sam looked into his brother's eyes for a long moment, contemplating whether or not he should ask about ancient looking imperfections upon his brothers' skin. There was a flash of something that passed through Blaine's eyes that Sam wasn't able to place, it was gone too quickly for Sam to even try to figure out what it was. "We will be leaving shortly" was all that the Alpha said before he turned and left the room. He didn't notice the look of sadness that passed over Blaine's features as he watched the blonde haired werewolf go.

…

Within the next hour everyone was dressed and ready to leave. Sam had ordered everyone to wake up, eat and shower themselves off. He didn't know when they'd be returning so he made sure everyone had had their fill of breakfast before they left Sebastian's apartment. No one was really sure where to begin their search but they kept their mouths shut as Sam lead them hesitantly down the roads of Omen City.

Sebastian had been kind enough to lend Sam a map and currently the Alpha stared down at it with self-doubt. His extensive knowledge of the landscape failed him, he was uncertain of where to even begin looking for Finn. Omen City was much bigger then he had originally presumed. On the map before him, there were several streets that all formed complicated mazes. Haphazard squiggles blurred before his eyes and each street appeared to run on forever in about a million different directions.

Sam was too prideful to ask Sebastian for directions although he knew that the brute had been living in Omen City for a long while and probably knew this area far better then he ever would. Instead, he led the group down a small side street, attempting to follow the map as best as he possibly could. He felt slightly idiotic holding the map in his hands; he was so accustomed to following his sense of smell as opposed to the printed letters on a sheet of paper. Sam scratched his head and let out a small, annoyed sigh.

It was certainly going to be a long day.

"We can start in places nearby" Sam frowned. Quinn walked quietly at his side, peering at the map every so often through blurry eyes. Her hair was pressed back against the side of her head in a golden ponytail and it swung with every stride she took to keep up with her Alpha. Occasionally Sam would feel her arm brush against his and it slightly annoyed him. The heavy scent of lavender radiating off her body disturbed him, it was far too overwhelming…. As if she'd been marinating in a bath filled with perfume. Sam's nose was more used to the cinnamon smell of Mercedes fur or the spicy aroma of Sebastian's black silk trench coat…. Blaine didn't really have much of a smell to him but regardless of that, Quinn's scent didn't sit well with him. He tried to remain a polite distance away from her although she seemed adamant on walking in his personal space.

"Do you know of any particular place Finn may have gone?" Sam cast Mercedes a glance over his shoulder and he attempted to suppress a small smile. She walked a few paces behind Sam in between Blaine and Sebastian who appeared adamant to keep her smushed between them. It amused him because she was so small in comparison to bother her brother and Sebastian.

Sam's eyes strayed away from Mercedes for a moment to glance at his brother.

He gave Blaine a small glare of warning as the vampire leaned a bit closer to Mercedes as they walked. Blaine simply returned it with an amused wink. That gesture reminded Sam that he still hadn't found the time to speak with his brother and Sebastian about the matter of what happened the night before. He had to wait until this thing blew over just a little bit or at least until Finn was found.

And who knew how long that would take?

…

When Sam glanced at Mercedes from over the curve of his shoulder (which Mercedes had been subtly eyeing through her peripheral vision) she felt her insides leap. Call her stupid but it made her happy that Sam was looking to her for help. She knew Finn the best out of anyone in their group after all; they grew up skipping stones in Lima Lake and caught fireflies late at night in the fields behind Finn's house. Finn was the only one who knew of Mercedes infatuation with Sam and she intended to keep it that way, at least for a little while.

"Back in Lima Finn used to spend most of his time in the gallery on Main Street" Mercedes shrugged, "Whenever he was upset or felt like he needed a moment away from everything else, that's where he would go."

Sam gave her an approving nod before holding the map closer to his face, squinting hesitantly at the streets and numbers printed upon its surface. Beside Mercedes Blaine chuckled to himself, brushing a fingertip over the vein on the side of the ebony skinned werewolves hand. The feel of his hand on her skin made her look up at him as he grinned widely.

"My brother has always been stubborn when it comes to asking for help" he gestured at the map Sam held clenched between his two fists. Mercedes tilted her head to one side and shrugged. She supposed that Sam was too embarrassed to ask for help, he was the Alpha after all. He was probably just as stubborn as any other Alpha before him.

"You should go up there and help him out" Blaine pressed a hand to Mercedes lower back and gave her a gentle shove. She staggered before catching her balance, nearly toppling on her unsteady feet. The glower she shot Blaine appeared to have no effect, it only succeeded in making him grin as a satisfied purr emitted from the depths of his throat. "Go on little wolf" Blaine said, too low for Sam to hear as the Alpha trotted along in front of them. Mercedes shook her head, catching up to Quinn and standing on her other side… So that she was on the far side of Sam.

Blaine shook his head but stayed put. He'd have the pleasure of messing with the ebony skinned beauty some other time. Instead, he stepped into pace with Sebastian and walked quietly by his side, simply enjoying their close proximity and the spicy aroma that radiated off of Sebastian's skin.

…

Finn stared into his empty bottle of beer with a solemn expression permanently engraved in his features. He was currently occupying the curb of a sidewalk, feet sunken in the wet mesh of damp leaves that were cluttering in a gutter. The air around him was chilly, biting at his warm body through his loose white t-shirt, bringing gooseflesh to his sensitive skin. He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment before standing, swaying from the aftermath of the beer… this was his eighth bottle.

He wiped at his trembling brow before stumbling back into the club through the back door. The sounds of music filtered absently through his ears but he paid it all no attention. It was still morning time but it would appear that partying didn't start or finish at any particular time in Omen City. Finn had to elbow his way through the haze of writhing bodies on the dance floor, feeling both men and women grind themselves against him in hopes that he'd share a dance with them.

He pried his way through the people, getting accidentally elbowed and momentarily blinded by the strobe lights that flickered over his foggy brown eyes every once in a while. Dizzily he plopped down at the bar and let out a huff of relief when his jean-clad rump came to rest on a plushy red stool cushion. "You certainly look worse since you ordered your first drink" a fairy like brunette boy winked at Finn from his perch behind the bar counter.

Finn blinked at the boy dazedly, taking in his petite frame and sparkling baby blues. This boy looked far too young to be working in a place like this. If it weren't for the shiny eyebrow piercing and sleeve tattoo circling his arm, Finn would have thought that the kid was still in his early teenage years. The boy winked, letting his pink lips slide open into an easy flirtatious smile as he slid a beer down the counter and into the awaiting hands of a customer. "Please make sure that you dispose of your bodily fluids in the bathroom, I'd hate to have to clean them up…." The boy cocked his head to the side and gave Finn a dazzling smile. Finn stared at the boy confusedly for a moment before he finally understood what he meant. He didn't plan on vomiting within the eyes of hundreds of curious partygoers anyway.

"But if they come from down…there, I'd be more then happy to clean it up for you" the bar tender pointed to Finn's crotch and let out a little childish giggle. A shiver went up Finn's spine and he leaned away from those baby blues as the bartender rested his elbows on the watered down wood of the bar. For a moment, Finn felt himself getting pulled into the boys gaze. There was something hidden behind those glittering blue eyes that held his attention. The boy stared back with a look of unbridled lust, humming a soft tune that almost made Finn's eyes close as if he were being lulled to sleep.

The sound was comforting, melodious and sensual. "Let Kurt take care of you" the boy whispered, his breath ghosting over Finns lips. As Finn continued to stare into the boy's eyes, everything around him faded away. There were no sounds other than the low lullaby emitting from the boy's throat. Then there was the smell, it made Finn lean forward to inhale it through his sensitive nostrils. It echoed through his nostrils, tingling like freshly burned herbs before subsiding into a thick heady sweetness. Finn felt his hands flatten on the bar top as small soft hands settled onto his face. They felt like silk, too delicate and slender against his hardened skin. But the werewolf found himself leaning into the touch.

"Just relax" the lullaby cooed softly and eyes sparkled close to Finn's, resembling the color of ice dyed a pretty dusty blue. Like snowflakes falling from a clear sky or diamonds, something that Finn hadn't ever seen before. A pair of soft lips settled for a kiss right between Finn's eyebrows and he sighed. It'd been a long time since he'd been kissed so tenderly, by a person no less. Rachel was a rough lover and enjoyed bondage. She never wanted to cuddle or go slow when it came to their sexual endeavors. "You taste good" the boy's giggle was as soft as a whisper as a warm tongue snaked across Finn's bottom lip, lapping up the remains of beer that lingered there.

Finn felt himself give in almost completely, growling as the boy slipped the wet muscle of his tongue further into his mouth, exploring the inside of Finn's teeth and tickling Finn's tongue with his own. The hands that were once on his face slipped downward to rest upon his neck, dancing past the folds of Finn's t-shirt collar and resting on the skin just below the fabric. Finn whimpered subconsciously and the boy simply continued to hum, leaving the werewolf in a daze as he skimmed the top of his spine with curious fingers. Finn continued to kiss him, biting at his lips and he was letting him do it, humming softly, content to let Finn guide him, let him do whatever he wanted-

"Now now…" tisked a gruff unfamiliar voice. Finn felt a tug on his shoulder and he moved backward with a start, nearly falling off of his barstool. The sweet aroma evaporated slowly from his system and he glanced around in a daze, blinking several times to get a look at whomever had frightened him.

A woman stood stooped over him, her arms crossed over her ample breasts that weren't easily hidden in a mesh black top. She cocked an eyebrow at him and waggled a finger in his face. "Damn it Santana" the bartender scoffed, resting on his elbows to give the dark haired girl a frown. Finn glanced between the two of them confusedly. The woman reached forward to brush her hand over the angelic boys cheek with a ghost of a smile on her lips, "The werewolf is off limits you beautiful boy"

Finn leaned away from her as she tossed him an appreciative smile. How did she know that- "How did I know you're a werewolf?" she placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing her hips between his knees so that her belt buckle brushed against his crotch. Finn swallowed deeply, still feeling the aftermath of the boys lips upon his own. "It's simple really" the woman's hand tightened on his shoulder, "You give off a different scent then the humans do"

"Plus" she leaned forward, her red lips flitting against his ear as she spoke, "I can read your mind darling"

Finn reeled back in his seat, gripping onto the counter. The boy placed his hand on top of Finn's tense one and stroked his knuckles with a coy grin. "He's even prettier when he looks confused" the boy sighed, "can I keep him?"

The woman leaned backward and muttered something so only the boy heard what she said. Bright blue eyes came to rest upon Finn's brown ones as the boy smiled a mega watt grin. "Don't worry wolf boy, you're secret is safe with us" the woman trailed a hand over Finn's face, placing her hand on top of his knee. "But right now, we've got to get you as far from this place as possible…" she jerked her head to the doorway and Finn stared in that direction, over the bobbing heads of the people who were still on the dance floor. They seemed oblivious to what was happening at the bar, Finn wasn't sure if he should have come here in the first place.

"The names Santana by the way" the woman's red lips curled up into a cocky smile as she held out a tanned hand for Finn to shake. Finn stared down at it with a confused look. He didn't want to go anywhere with her, they weren't to be trusted. He had to get back to Lima to report Rachel's death and accept whatever fate The High Officials of Lima had to offer him. But, he didn't want to be punished for Rachel's death. Call him crazy but he thought that The High Officals of Lima were out to get him, he had to leave.

He felt a tug of pain pull at the space in his chest where his heart beat slowly. Now that Rachel was gone, he didn't see much of a reason to live anymore. She had insisted that he travel here to Omen City with her and as usual she ventured off by herself in the middle of the night, leaving only a small sticky note on the nightstand of their hotel room to let Finn know she'd be back. But she never came back. And when Finn went after her and found her dead, he barely made it out of that abandoned building alive. The place was infested with Nightwalkers and Finn had booked it out of there with all the speed he could have mustered. He still had the sticky note in his pocket, the last note she'd ever get to send him.

He was on the run, for a murder he didn't commit. As far as he was concerned, the High Officials of Lima would be after him, they would blame him for Rachel's death.

"You can trust us sugar" the boy's voice floated into Finn's current train of thought.

He swallowed, letting his hand dig into his pocket to retrieve the sticky note from the lint infested crevices. He balled it up into his right hand and bit back the uncontrollable sob building up within the depths of his throat. He had to trust them, they probably knew Omen better then he did. They could hide him from The High Officials of Lima. It was the only way. Finn shook the dark haired girls hand with his own and she smiled.

"Let's get you out of here" she nodded, turning to the massive crowd before disappearing back into the sea of writhing bodies.

...

**AN: Well? Hit me with those questions and or concerns about this chapter! I'm open to constructive criticism!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	14. In Good Hands

**AN: Violet is back in action! *que the cheesy music* Okay sorry for being sooooo late. I vow to be steady with updates from now on, I feel as if I'm losing you guys :/ Oh and before I forget, all of you Twilight fans ( I know you're out there) please check out my very first attempt at a Twilight Fanfiction. It is titled Breaking Italy, don't be shy leave me a review on it if you please. I apologize for spelling errors. On with review responses! Shall we?**

**WakeWood: It was no big deal! Thank you for reviewing my stories! You're so sweet.**

**lovessamcedes: Ahh Quinn the Cockblock, it's fitting for her in this story no?**

**Looooove story: aww thanks so much for your kind review! I hope that this chapter (although it's short) doesn't disappoint you!**

**Sorce: Thanks so sticking with me! I promise these chapters will get longer, I just have to find the right inspiration.**

**Me: I get the feeling that Finn's paranoia is all in his head...We'll have to find out!**

**Princess976: I am so glad you are sticking with me, as for your questions? They'll all be answered, Mercedes is also wondering why Rachel and Finn went to Omen, I'll get to that as soon as possible :)**

**On with the story!**

**...**

The group of three walked silently together down the crowded streets. They passed by several vendors who called the woman-or Santana as she was known- by her name, tossing her quick smiles before they resumed scamming naïve tourists out of their money. Finn felt slightly out of place as he walked beside the other two, he was taller then both of them by at least a foot and change. As he maneuvered his body through the foot traffic, he found it hard to match his awkward pace with their fluid footing. He had to dodge low hanging signs and step over people who were sitting on the sidewalk. Beside him Kurt matched his long clumsy strides, taking two short steps of his own to keep up with Finn's stumbling spidery legs. His blue eyes gazed up at Finn curiously as his hand brushed over the side of Finn's hip with every swing of his tattoo covered arms.

"Where are we headed?" Finn asked trying to maintain calm although his insides turned with the feeling of doubt. He didn't know his way around Omen, had no idea where on earth he was heading and how to escape if necessary. His senses weren't strong like the other werewolves; they dimmed with each passing month that Finn rejected his wolf form. Kurt simply smiled, fingertips stroking delicately over Finn's knuckles, "We're going to our head quarters of course". Finn opened his mouth to question Kurt but was rewarded with a bright smile from the shorter boy, one that shut him up, leaving Finn's next question to dry up and shrivel away in the back of his throat.

Santana chuckled at that, glancing at the pair from over her shoulder and casting them a wide red lipped smile. Every now and then she'd turn to look at them. Be it in their reflection in the mirrors or the cleaned windows of the passing stores they encountered on the sidewalks. Finn felt as if he were constantly under their gaze, they were accessing him. Taking in his built form and storing away little habits that they noticed, trends in his every moment. For what, Finn was unsure. His insides twisted uneasily, whatever they saw in him they obviously liked. Maybe that was the reason Kurt insisted on standing beside him at every available moment, touching him, brushing his body against Finn's subtly and casting him gazing filled with what appeared to be lust. It was bizarre to Finn but he pretended not to notice the staring and the hands that belonged to Kurt touching his body every so often. When Finn felt his heart stutter in his chest, he glanced down to find Kurt's hand resting in his own, tanned skin against pale, a trickle of heat to slithering up Finn's arm. "Don't worry so much" Santana rolled her eyes at Finn as she glanced at his reflection again through a nearby closed window, "Your thoughts are incredibly loud"

Inwardly Finn cursed himself. He had forgotten that he wasn't the only one in their trio with magical powers of some sort. Santana could read minds and Kurt? Well Finn had no fucking idea what Kurt was but he knew that whatever powers he held were powerful, so powerful in fact that Finn was unable to resist the boy anything. Even when he knew that he could easily over power Kurt if he needed to, one look in those haunting blue eyes and Finn would be pulled right under. Into a chaotic abyss of white uncertainty while that lullaby filled his ears. He would drown, or at least it would feel like he was drowning. The blue eyed boy certainly scared him, his power was a wild card and Finn still had no fucking idea what it was or how to win against it.

Kurt continued, squeezing Finn's hand gently as he cooed, "You're in good hands"

Just as Finn felt himself relaxing into a comfortable walking pace beside the other two, he felt something cold and hard hit him on the back of the head. He staggered for a moment, feeling Kurt release his hand and hearing someone call name as he began to fall face forward onto the cement sidewalk.

…

He was being carried, long muscled arms hefted his body unsteadily forward and he could hear someone grunting as his feet periodically brushed against the ground. The air was heavy on his shoulders; an array of smells threatening to send him back under and into a state of full unconsciousness. Finn groaned, finding it too difficult to open his eyes. Fingers found their way onto his forehead, wiping away the dampness that settled just over his quivering eyebrows.

"Took quite a fall there wolf boy," a melodic voice whispered, amusement evident in the persons tone. Finn grunted at the statement, feeling the pain hit the back of his neck as he tried to move his head toward the sound of the voice. The muscled body carrying his own soon disappeared, replaced with a soft surface that smelled faintly of clean sheets. Finn felt his torso sink underneath the soft cloud like surface, his body betrayed him by relaxing instead of remaining on high alert. A cool sheet was placed tightly around Finn's legs. The werewolf attempted to struggle for a moment before a feeling of calm settled over him, it was strange, he felt as if his emotions were being manipulated by an outside force.

He found it even more difficult to evade the feeling of serenity that infiltrated his system and eventually gave up fighting it. His head sagged dejectedly against a pillow settled behind his head as a faint sound of humming filled his ears again. The sound reminded Finn of the odd lullaby Kurt had used on him, the lullaby that hypnotized him even if only for a brief moment. "Get some rest there wolf boy" the voice came at Finn's ear, "We're going to need you to be nice and healthy".

The soft feeling of lips were placed upon Finn's mouth and he attempted to shift away from the foreign scent filling his noise. Someone laughed yet again as the lips left his own, taking the strong scent with them.

"Oh yes, he'll surely come in handy"

...

Sam counted the heads of his pack silently as they made their way through the now crowded streets of Omen. He could smell Finn's scent in the air, it was old but not more then a few hours old. They were getting closer. "He was here not long ago" Sam tilted his head back to inhale the smell, glancing at his other comrades as they did the same. Mercedes nodded, eyebrows creased together as she stared blankly ahead. Her eyes were glazed over, lips set in a frown. Sam had seen that look on her face before, back when they first came to Omen. She was concentrating and Sam knew better then to interfere. Whatever odd aura she had radiating around her had allowed them to find Rachel; maybe she could find Finn too.

"He's not alone" she whispered so quickly that Sam had to lean in order to catch every word she said. Quinn stood on Mercedes other side and cast her a look of disbelief, her hands on her hips. "How would you know that?" she asked indignantly, rolling her eyes. Mercedes ignored her Blood Sister for a long moment, taking a step forward into the wading tide of people passing by.

Blaine and Sebastian flanked her on either side, scanning the crowd with careful eyes, making sure to spare every human within viewing range a second glance. Sam knew that they didn't want to miss a single person within the vicinity. Finn wasn't hard to miss but he could easily disappear in a crowd like this. Sam cocked his head to the side, making sure to observe the crowd as well. Mercedes began to move forward, flanked on either side by Blaine and Sebastian. Sam could hear Quinn mutter something under her breath but he paid her no attention. He still didn't understand why she felt the urge to stick around them if she couldn't stand being in their company. Many times he wanted to order her to go home but he knew that she'd be back when she felt that he was no longer angered by her presence.

Instead, Sam simply continued to glance around every now and again, keeping an eye on Mercedes as a smile toyed with his lips. He was proud of her. She was leading them just like a female Alpha would, with the sole purpose to save a lost comrade.

…

Mercedes knew that Finn had been here only hours before. She could smell his scent, a mixture of pinewood and Dove soap. He had been here but like she said, he wasn't alone. Maybe he knew a few people in Omen City? Mercedes shook her head at that thought, Finn wasn't exactly social, he wouldn't dare leave Lima without coming back and giving her the scoop about his adventures in pain staking detail. She would know if he met someone in Omen, she would have been the first to know. So she followed her nose, trying not to worry too much. She knew that they'd find Finn but what truly worried her was, would they find him in one piece?

Mercedes shook herself, she couldn't think like that. Not when she was thinking about her friend..This was Finn Hudson for fucks sake. Of course he'd be okay. He had to be, for everyone's sake and for his own as well. He couldn't have strayed too far. Mercedes was certain that she'd find him, that they'd find him. So that they could return to Lima safely and pretend this whole whirlwind of insanity never took place. She wondered why Rachel and Finn had come here anyway. What their mission had been and why Rachel was so brutally murdered. It was strange to her how Finn wasn't right there in the abandoned building, fighting off the Nightwalkers to avenge his girlfriend death. Maybe he tried but there were too many…Mercedes didn't know but she was certain she'd fin the answers as soon as she found Finn.

She stopped in her tracks, someone bumping against her. Hands came up to steady her as she swayed off kilter and to the left dizzily, eyes swimming momentarily in their sockets. This wasn't a feeling she'd ever felt before. Each breath came out in soft quickened pants, she tried to focus on the dull thud of her heart beat that pulsated within her ears but the sound seemed to grow faint as her breathing quickened.

Something was wrong, something was terribly terribly wrong.

...

**AN: AHH Cliffhangers! I promise the next chapter will be a bit longer, I've been a busy bee lately getting ready for school to start back up. **

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	15. The Vision

**AN: Leaping gravy! I wish I could respond to all the PMs about this story without sounding like a total idiot! I'm soo sorry for yet another delay, I haven't been inspired to continue this story as of late but I decided to get off my ass and write a bit more for all of you...You guys are loved like, seriously. I honestly want to respond to all the reviews I have recieved lately as well however, you guys probably don't want to have to scroll through all my responses in order to get to the story so I'll just respond to a few :)**

**TeamSethLover: I'm just so glad you're sticking with my craziness, love. As for my twilight fanfic (you all should read it just an fyi), it's Team Jakeward yo! Man lovin' is where it's at :)**

**SAILORMERCY: Thanks for the follow as well as the PM you wonderful person you.**

**QuinnFacrayy: Mercedes has been a bit naive about the whole ordeal with Quinn no? Ah well, time for that to change ;)**

**coolsticks: You're too sweet! Maybe things will work out between the Evans boys eventually, as for Samcedes? Things are about to get heavy REAL soon... :D**

**Bubbly: Don't worry sweetheart! I bring you updates! *hands em over* Enjoy!**

**Lovessamcedes: As always, I appreciate your reviews! I hope that eventually I can clear up all your questions with some answers.**

**Okay enough chit chat, on with the story!**

**...**

Her mind was filled with images. Memories that weren't her own. The silence was loud, almost unbearably loud. It was dark here, wherever she was. A loud raspy voice was humming not very far away from where she lay and sheets were stuffed tightly around her legs. Each breath was more of a struggle then the last, her chest felt as if it were being weighed down. She wanted to panic but she couldn't, this body was foreign to her, wherever she was…her body hadn't traveled with her. She was inside someone else, her limbs were too long, too muscled and coiled together by what appeared to be rope at her ankles and wrists. The air smelled of sweat and perfume, a toxic mix that almost had her doubling over to throw up her insides. She felt as if she were drugged, perspiration trickled from her body, dampening the sheets she was secured tightly in. Mercedes attempted to open her eyes but was met by a thick fabric slipped over her face, no light bled through the surface.

And she panicked.

…

"Mercedes" Sam held Mercedes in his arms, leaning against a wall to shift his weight onto his thighs. The girl stiffened in his embrace for a moment, breathing heavily. They had moved her away from the viewing eyes of the public yet again and were occupying the space between two close buildings to get a semblance of shade. Blaine stood by Sam's side and the Alpha almost panicked when he noticed the worried expression on his brothers' face. Blaine was never worried; he wasn't built to have any concern for anyone but himself. Even then, he was reckless in all his endeavors. When they were younger, the youngest Evans would come home with a surplus amount of bruises and welts brandished on his skin and it used to concern Sam to no end. After their relationship started to sour, Sam stopped caring outwardly and kept his worries to himself. He knew that watching over his brother wasn't what Blaine wanted so he kept his distance. Now, to see Blaine looking like that, eyebrows creased, lips pursed…it made Sam realize that something was far more wrong then he'd first assumed. Mercedes twisted in Sam's arms, shivering violently. Her neck was like a limp noodle, head moving every so often although her mouth stayed slack.

The Alpha glanced over to Quinn to find the blonde haired girl breaking a sweat. She was also shivering ever so slightly, arms grasped tightly around her body as if to hold her slender frame together. It was obvious that their blood bond was in effect presently. "What's going on with her?" Sebastian asked, grasping Quinn's shoulders in fright. His eyes flickered back and forth between both women for a moment before Quinn hissed at him, "Give her a moment".

So they waited, their patience was wearing thin but they waited. Because they were all worried for Mercedes. Sam especially… He'd never lost a comrade before and he didn't want to start now. It was bad enough that Rachel was killed before Sam could come to her aid, to have Mercedes die right here in his arms would be the end of him. He normally didn't pick favorites when dealing with his pack members but Mercedes sure was up there on the list. She was different to him somehow, everything about her was different and Sam knew that if given the chance, he'd take her place right now. He opened his mouth to speak just as Mercedes trembling subsided.

…

Mercedes opened her eyes and let out a startled noise as they focused on all the faces looming above her own. Sam was peering down at her and Blaine was beside him. With their heads bowed so close together, the differences between them were incredibly prominent. Just like yin and yang. Where Blaine was dark Sam was light, blonde against black, hazel verses emerald.

"Are you back now?" Blaine joked, eyebrows nearly disappearing behind his curly black hair. Mercedes blinked and attempted to stand, shaking off the arms around her body to lean against the heavily on the cold slab of concrete that made up the building. "I-I know where he is" she spoke softly, clearing her throat to be rid of the intense dryness. The group fell silent and Mercedes eyes probed each member of her newly formed pack but they remained on one person and one person alone. Quinn. The frail pixie like girl was staring at her, a mixture of various expressions fighting for dominance on her face as if she were struggling with an inner battle. Mercedes could feel it, her confusion, her annoyance, her…hate?

"Then we must find him" Sam interjected Mercedes train of thought before she could process just what was running through her Blood Sisters head. She placed up the delicate mental barrier between the two of them to shut out the loud emotions that called to her from Quinn's end of their mental communication and focused all of her attention on Sam. He shifted his weight upon the wall and gave each member a nod, he was counting heads again.

"I hate to do it but we're splitting up" Sam's mouth set into a grim line, "we need to cover more ground before nightfall". Flecks of sunlight poured through the cracking rooftops creating shade over the groups' temporary resting place reflecting its light upon Sam's eyes and making them glow with nearly invisible flecks of gold. "We will meet here in eight hours, if you're not back here on time I will find you myself and that will not be a pleasant experience to fall victim to" Blaine snorted at Sams' threat but bit his tongue when his brother fixed him with a cold glare. "There aren't enough of us to make an even team of two pairs of three however, Blaine, Quinn you shall be working together".

"Splendid" Blaine groused and Mercedes frowned as he gave her Blood Sister a once over, she'd let it slide. "Sebastian you're welcome to join Mercedes and I or work on your own" Sam gestured between himself and Mercedes, a flutter of excitement worked its way into the young females heart. She'd be working with Sam, call it a fucking dream but she was working with Sam. Probably because he didn't want her to pass out somewhere where he couldn't get to her but regardless of that, it made her happy. That feeling of hate poured through the communication line between both Blood Sisters and Mercedes bowed her head, keeping her eyes from meeting Quinn's.

Surely she knew that Sam was still all hers, him pairing himself up with Mercedes was a safety precaution. "I think I'll work alongside Blaine and Quinn, you've got more than enough help with 'Cedes fighting abilities" Sebastian quirked a lopsided smile over to Mercedes before backing up to stand shoulder to shoulder with Blaine. Their hands brushed together but neither man paid it much attention. Mercedes almost missed how closely they stood to one another but she wasn't entirely blind. It was subconscious of them but she saw it.

"Suit yourself old friend" Sam shrugged, "Let us be on our way, we don't have much time to waste".

And with that, the group dispersed, not so much as exchanging a single word as they went their separate ways for the next eight hours. Mercedes only prayed that she could find Finn's exact location before it became too late; she didn't want to be bringing her friend back to Lima in a casket.

…

Quinn was officially livid. As she watched Mercedes and Sam disappear around the corner of Granbury Avenue and Lionel Road, she felt nothing but bitter hatred for the girl she was supposed to love above all others. Mercedes was supposed to be one of the most important people in her life, they were bound together for eternity, two halves of the same soul. Her importance was right up there beside the importance of one's mate or offspring, Blood Sisters protected each other above all else, respected each other's wishes. If one mated off with a male, then the Blood Sister would care for the offspring as if it were her own in the absence of her Sister but Quinn couldn't bare the idea of Mercedes mating off with _her_ mate.

Sam was hers. She'd made claim on him long ago, back when they were just innocent kids running barefoot through Lima Forest. She was his first kiss and he was hers, they shared ice cream cones and caught fireflies as the sun began to hide underneath the warm bed of Lima Lake. Mercedes knew that Sam was already taken, Quinn was to be the future female Alpha of Lima and she wouldn't give up that title to anyone…Not even her Blood Sister.

…

Sam and Mercedes walked in a companionable silence down Granbury Avenue, their shoulders brushed one another's as they passed through the thickening onslaught of people pushing past. Mercedes had a hunch of where she would find Finn, she knew that they weren't all that far away from where he could possibly be. She had to trust her instincts and whatever those images where that she had had earlier, they were currently her only hope in finding Finn alive.

"You okay?" Sam's voice poured through Mercedes ears, syrupy and warm. Mercedes simply frowned, keeping silent so that her thoughts could echo loudly through the confines of her mind. She couldn't speak right now, the visions were slowly fading and she had to latch onto them to fit them all together in order to make some sense of them. Where she had been in that vision was dark, cold, the air smelled of rusted metal and sweat, the location was void of the noises that were made from the busy streets of Omen but there were people there, around her… Humming, laughing, and whispering excitedly. Mercedes paused mid step, speaking inwardly to herself as her mouth went slack. Her vision blurred out of focus but she managed to latch onto Sam's arm for support, leaving her psychical body behind as the world around her faded into the darkness she had occupied earlier.

She was back in that foreign body, only now… But this time, she wasn't afraid of the humming that met her ears nor did the blind fold fastened over her eyes alarm her. She was determined to find out where the fuck the body she currently possessed was being held and she knew that wherever this body was, it was where she would find Finn.

...

**AN: Chapter 16 will be posted on Saturday, promise!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


End file.
